Timeless
by Pen99
Summary: Two weeks before Red John's final stand, Patrick Jane receives a call that could change everything. As the clock is running out, Jane and Lisbon find that their time might be as well. Rated T for language and adult situations. Jane/Lisbon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.**

Hey guys, I'm so excited I finally got a Mentalist fan fiction started! Sure I should be studying for final exams, but what can I say, I procrastinate. Oh well. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and be sure to tell me what you think of it!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The silent gasps of pain escaping from the consultant's mouth were the only thing to be heard above the soft swish of the ceiling fan. The room was dark, fuzzy like the static of an old frazzled television. Nevertheless, Patrick Jane did not need to see with his eyes to know what had happened. His lips twitched downward as the atmosphere in front of him began to change. Screaming. He could hear a high toned, panic injected voice. The words, repeated over and over again, began to rise in volume.

"You son of a bitch."

Louder.

"You SON of a bitch."

A crash. A laugh. A shout. A gunshot.

Before the world succumbed to blackness, only one consolation was to be had.

"He's dead, Agent Lisbon. Both of them are."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Two weeks earlier-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On an otherwise pathetic evening, Patrick Jane found solace in the leathery cushions of his couch. Small raindrops began to collide with the window pane, each one sliding downward in a large tear shaped drop. The phones were silent, not uncommon for this time and hour, but the sharp tip tap of keyboard keys kept the tired consultant from slipping into the capable hands of Hypnos. The bull pen was completely empty, in fact the only light available was that of the glass walled office at the end of the hall. It currently was occupied by senior special agent Teresa Lisbon. Jane's lips pulled into a faint smile. Aside from himself, Lisbon always was the last one to leave.

The couch groaned slightly under his weight, immediately regressing back to its original shape when the consultant had removed himself from it. Jane made his way causally towards the faint light coming from Lisbon's office. He stopped at the door and pushed it aside slightly so he could stand in place giving her the option to turn him away. Lisbon was engulfed in her work and Jane knew that she had heard his approach. He gave her a moment to wrap up her thoughts before she addressed him. Just as expected Lisbon eyes met his own and she nodded allowing him to enter. He did just that.

"Are you done for the night?" Jane asked.

"I'd like to say no, but I think it's time I turned in." She sighed. "There's only so much I can do, the rest will have to be left up to the Judge. I haven't left the defense attorney much to work with, so I think this one will go down smoothly. All that's left now is paperwork. How about you, ready to head out?"

"I think I'm going to stay here."

Lisbon's lips turned down. She didn't like leaving Jane at CBI by himself and Jane knew it. She wasn't worried that he'd destroy they place, he once did almost burn it down, but instead she was worried for his well being. She'd never bring her thoughts to words, Jane knew this, but Lisbon was genuinely concerned for him. This being said, it was to his great surprise when Lisbon inquired about his evening plans.

"Nothing grand." Jane feigned indifference. "I'm just going to head upstairs."

Jane and Lisbon met eyes. By the look in hers Jane could tell she knew "heading upstairs" really meant "obsessing over that book". Jane knew he was obsessed. All he felt like doing was being alone so he could recount every man, woman, and child he had ever met for the sole purpose of writing their name down. Even if he was able to record every person he had ever met, then what? All he had were names.

Lisbon picked up her coat from the back of her chair and slung it onto her shoulders. Jane shifted positions so he could hold open the door for her. As she passed she muttered something Jane could not hear, a thank you of somesort. Jane followed her out of the bullpen to the room which contained the elevator and stairs. Lisbon pressed the down button while Jane put a hand to the railing.

"Goodnight Jane." Lisbon muttered.

Jane let a sad smile play on his lips.

"Night."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The clock read four fifteen am, but Jane was too emerged in his work to pay attention to the passing time. A man with a firm handshake here, a woman hysterically sobbing there, Jane had met too many irrelevant people, it was nearly impossible to sort out those of importance. Going through faces might be therapeutic to some, but it reminded Jane of his successes and failures. Every once and a while a familiar face would pop in and out of his mind. Cho, Rigsby, and Vanpelt appeared at a common rate, which was to be expected; he had spent the last few years of his life with them after all. Other faces, such as those belonging to his wife and daughter appeared even more frequently, along with one other face. Teresa Lisbon played through his mind just as often, possibly more. Jane was fond of Lisbon, Red John may have taken away his family and his purpose, but when Lisbon was around he felt like he might have a chance. But at what? A chance to catch Red John? Maybe, but that wasn't it.

The soft lull of his phone brought Jane from his searching thoughts. Jane picked the phone from his bedside table and held it to his ear without first looking at the number. Jane already knew it was Teresa Lisbon; he didn't need his caller ID to tell him this.

"Patrick?" A voice on the other side whispered.

Jane froze. This was not the familiar voice of Teresa Lisbon. Neither was it a stranger's voice, Jane was acquainted with the female on the other side of the device.

"I'm here" He replied.

"It's Lorelei."

"I know."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lisbon was lying awake at home staring at her ceiling. Her part of the case was over and she knew that, but part of her wanted to be able to see it through to court. She wanted to make sure the man that killed Madison Gates was put away for a good long time, not just given a slap on the wrist. Cases with powerful people always got to her, when a bum gets put away there is little commotion, but when a highly ranked attorney goes crazy and kills a woman, that's a different story.

Lisbon decided that sleep would not be happening, so she got out of bed and headed to her kitchen. She wore nothing but a old ratty shirt that hung down over the short pants hidden beneath. Lisbon pulled on the fridge handle and took out a pitcher with a bag of milk inside. She drained what was left into a mug and put it into the microwave. Transfixed, she watched the green mug circle round and round on the glass plate until the microwave let out a high squeal. When the milk was warm Lisbon sunk cozily onto the couch and began drinking from her mug. Her eyelids fluttered slightly and she could feel herself drifting off.

Lisbon had barley fallen asleep when she heard it. A small tap tap coming from somewhere in the room. She opened her eyes and immediately remembered where she was. The taps were coming from the front door. The only reason she cloud even hear them was because she was in her living room, if she had fallen asleep where she was supposed to her slumber would have continued. Lisbon got up and headed to the door ready to yell at whoever had the nerve to wake her at such an hour. To her surprise she found Jane standing in the hall.

"Jane?" She croaked. "What are you doing here? It's not even sunrise. I'm not nocturnal you know."

"Lisbon." He said, ignoring her Joke. "I need to—"

"Whatever it was couldn't it wait for morning?"

"No Lisbon. Listen I got a call. A call from Lorelei."

Lisbon stood quiet for a moment and then moved aside to let Jane enter her apartment. She motioned towards the couch and the two of them sat in silence for a moment. It was her who broke the silence.

"What did she say?" Asked Lisbon.

"Not a lot." He answered. "But she said she found what she needed. She said she wants me to meet with her."

"Jane, that's really good news. If she wants to meet with us then she might be ready to talk. She can help us Jane. We're that much closer."

Jane shook his head.

"Not with us Lisbon." He paused. "With me. She wants to meet with me."

"Jane." Lisbon interrupted. "I can't let that happen. What if it's a trap or what if-"

"I know. I wouldn't have come to you if I wanted to go alone. I knew you would not have allowed it. I just needed to tell you."

"Have you heard of a phone?" she teased.

"Have you heard of picking one up?" He shot back.

Lisbon sunk back in her seat. Her phone currently sat on her bedside table on vibrate, there was no way she'd be able to hear it from where, minutes ago, she had been asleep.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So why did you sleep down here?"

"I didn't" He shot her a disbelieving look and she caved. "How did you know?"

"The cushions, they're warm."

Lisbon blushed, but immediately tried to stop herself. The two of them were both sitting rather close on _her _couch, if anything he should be the one blushing. She tried to change the subject.

"So what's the plan?"

"Mmm?"

He looked bewildered for a moment and then remembered the reason he had come over.

"Oh right." He replied. "She told me she can't tell me where she is yet, but that I should expect a call over the next few days."

"That's good. If she doesn't give us a location then we can track the call and find out where she is. If Lorelei calls you, we can find her."

Both she and Jane were smiling. Sure Lorelei wasn't Lisbon's favorite person, quite the opposite actually, but she was indeed a pathway to Red John and Lisbon would take any route she could in order to catch the man who tortured Jane. She contemplated calling the rest of the team to deliver the news, but then decided it could wait until morning. Jane seemed to read her mind.

"I agree. It's best to tell them when they're not still completely groggy. It can wait until morning."

Lisbon nodded.

"There isn't much we can do anyway until she calls again." Lisbon said. "We can try to get a hit on the phone she called you with, but something tells me it won't be any use."

Jane stood up, leaving Lisbon alone on the couch. He, however, did not head for the door like she was expecting, but instead strode toward the kitchen.

"Jane? What are you doing?" She asked.

Jane did not stop walking.

"Making tea." He called over his shoulder. "Want any?"

Lisbon smirked. Leave it to Jane to offer her tea in her own house. She did not want him to rummage through her kitchen like he had done to numerous ones before, so she decided to take action. She sprung off the couch and headed over to join him for a cup.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The news of Lorelei Martians reappearance did not shake the team in the way Jane expected it to. After Jane made the announced there was a brief moment of silence. This was followed by Rigsby and Cho looking over to Lisbon for assurance. She nodded once, and that was all they needed. Vanpelt was a different story; she gave him the reaction he was expecting. It flattered Jane that the redhead didn't need Lisbon to verify that what he said was true, she simply believed him.

"Well this is a good thing." Vanpelt contributed. "I mean, we have something at least."

Her optimistic voice could not conceal what was hidden beneath. Vanpelt, and the rest of the team, had a love hate relationship with the Red John case. The love came from wanting to get any information possible to catch Red John, and the hate branched off from fear of failure. Whenever Red John was involved, the team worked just that much harder and that much longer. This was not just for Jane's sake, but their own as well. Red John had become a part of them. The only difference between hi m and them was that the team did not let Red John define who they were. Red John had hurt them though, Vanpelt especially. Jane sometimes got too caught up in his own revenge to remember what the same man had done to her.

"Jane." Said Cho, "I can try to get a number and location from your phone, you mind handing it over?"

Jane shook his head and reached into his vest pocket. He expected his hands to come in contact with smooth plastic, but nothing was there.

"I uh—" Jane mumbled.

"Have it here." Lisbon finished. "You left it on the coffee table back at my apartment."

Lisbon walked over to join her team and handed Rigsby Jane's phone. As Lisbon and Jane headed over to run a scan, he saw Rigsby mouth something over to Cho. He couldn't be completely sure what he said but he had a pretty good idea.

"_My apartment?_"

Jane Smirked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That's all for now. I hoped you guys liked the first chapter!

**Up Next: Two days pass and Jane quickly becomes frustrated when he does not receive a call from Lorelei. Lisbon begins to doubt if Jane can handle the stress. To make matters worse, Lisbon and the team get a brutal case. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.**

Dang, I've done it again! I SHOULD be stressing over exams, but where is the fun in that? Anyway, here is the chapter you have asked for. I tried my best to keep the length about the same; I don't want to rush anything too quickly! Enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The team stood on standby while Cho ran Jane's phone through the CBI's software. His computer pinged twice to publicize that the scan had been completed, and was currently was buffering the results. Everyone collectively took a breath, but Cho's news was not what they wanted to hear.

"Nothing." Cho announced. "It's a burner phone, there's no way to trace the number back to the original source."

In reaction to the news, the team shifted awkwardly. Lisbon allowed her shoulders to hunch, but only for a moment. She had prepared herself for this news, expected it really, but part of her could not help hoping there was a trace. She made sure to straighten her back before she addressed them.

"That's no surprise. We all knew this was a possibility." She paused. "We continue on like expected, normal routine until Jane receives a second call. Got that?"

Everyone, excluding Jane, nodded.

"Wait." Jane said. "We're just going to sit around here until she calls again? Can't we get in touch with her mother? Lorelei may have contacted—"

"No Jane." Lisbon barked. "Not until we are absolutely sure this isn't a ruse. If it is, we could be putting Mrs. Martian's life in danger."

Jane opened his mouth to make a rebuttal, but Lisbon was way ahead of him. She was currently having a hard time looking him in the eyes. Before he could form words, Lisbon changed the subject.

"Vanpelt?" She beckoned.

The redhead responded to her name with a jolt.

"Yes Boss?"

"The Gesner case files are being brought over," Said Lisbon. "I'm going to head over to deliver a statement to Brenda. Will you sign for them if they arrive while I'm out?"

"Yes Boss." She repeated.

Lisbon made her way out of the bull pen, but before she was out of sight, she made it her responsibility to meet Jane's eyes. He was already watching her leave, so it wasn't hard to find his baby blues. In response to her symbolic apology, she received a sad smile. They held gazes for a moment more before Jane broke contact and sulked away to his couch. Lisbon didn't like to watch Jane hurt, but contrary to his beliefs, Lisbon had responsibilities to uphold. If she indulged him in every whim and passing fancy, she'd be out of a job. There were rules, and it was about time Jane listened to them. Sure, Lisbon strayed away from them occasionally, but some things held importance. Somewhere, from the back of her mind, the strict CBI no dating rule broke through. She had turned a blind eye in the case with Rigsby and Vanpelt, but not for reasons one would imagine. It wasn't the inner romantic in her that decided not to report it, but rather her fondness and need for both agents. Jane would like to pride himself for that feat, but Lisbon was sure she would have come to that conclusion on her own. It was Jane's insistence that made her almost abandon her decision. If Jane thought it would be good judgment, then Lisbon needed to reevaluate the situation.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jane had already made up his mind.

Two days.

If Lorelei did not call within the next two days, then he would make the trip to her mother's house. Lisbon, of course, would disapprove, but he did not intend to let her in on his plans. He seldom did. It wasn't that Jane took joy in lying to Lisbon, but whenever necessary he would avoid the truth. He liked teasing her and keeping her guessing, it was how he always kept the upper hand. No doubt Lisbon would catch up to his plan eventually, but for the meantime she was too wrapped up in her work to pay attention to a plotting Jane.

Still, he persisted in asking every once in a while. That way, he could keep Lisbon at bay without her getting too suspicious. Jane would get up from his couch and make the trip to Lisbon's glass office for, if not anything else, his own entertainment. After time, however, even annoying his favorite brunette lost its charm.

"Jane." Lisbon asked after his fifth visit. "Why don't you go home? We all know you're bored and quite frankly, you're driving me nuts."

"Au contraire Lisbon." Teased Jane. "Driving you nuts is the finest form of entertainment. As for my amusement, well, let's not pretend you ever cared about that."

"Thank God," Lisbon feigned relief. "All pretenses are dropped."

Lisbon laughed lightly at her joke and Jane decided to follow suit.

"Seriously though," She said. "Go home. Unless…"

She picked up a stack of papers on her desk.

"you want to help me finish this paperwork?"

Jane sized it up for her entertainment. He met her eyes again and smiled.

"Say no more Lisbon." He responded. "I see you have no use for me."

Lisbon shook the stack of paperwork.

"No use?"

Jane let go another smile.

"Exactly."

Without notice, Jane dove though the door and made a beeline out of the bull pen. He tried to leave Lisbon on her toes; the easiest way to do this was to leave her hanging. As he reached the outskirts of the bull pen, a yellow object whizzed by his head. Once the item hit the ground, he knew she had thrown something squishy. Nothing had shattered. He looked to his left and laughed. It was a stress ball, how Ironic.

"A little too much to the left, Lisbon." Jane called.

He watched as she picked up another Item from her desk. He sprinted forward a few feet; he was firmly planted on the far side of the room now. No way could she get him here.

Her aim wasn't _that_ good.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The whole team could see that Jane was on edge. Two days had passed, and yet still no Lorelei. Jane was trying hard to cover it up, but the fact that he hadn't received the call was eating away at him. Vanpelt, Rigsby, and Cho were gathered around the kitchenette trying to hide from the anxiety that was currently inhabiting Lisbon's office.

"You think he's alright?" Asked a worried Vanpelt.

"He'll live." Said Cho. "He's been through a lot worse than not receiving a phone call."

"Do you think she's alright?" Blurted out Rigsby.

"Lisbon?" inquired Vanpelt. "Oh she's fine, a little more Jane than she would like, but other than that, perfectly fine. "

"No." Rigsby responded. "Not Lisbon. The girl, Lorelei. You don't think something happened to her do you?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Cho. "Do you mean tortured, cut open, and blood painted by Red John?"

Vanpelt flinched.

"Cho." She whispered. "We can't think like that."

"Just being realistic." Said Cho. "If Red John thinks that she might be helping Jane, then that's exactly how she will end up. Jane knows it."

"She'll call." Said Vanpelt. "She will, I know it."

"I Hope your right." Rigsby responded. "I don't think we can handle this much longer."

Out of nowhere Lisbon appeared on the scene. The team repositioned themselves so that they didn't look like they were using the kitchenette as a hide out. They weren't fooling anybody. Lisbon was smart enough to know what they were doing, and if Lisbon could tell, Jane could as well.

"_This,_" Said Lisbon. "as in _We can't handle a frantic Jane anymore_?"

"Yes." replied Cho.

"Cho!" Hissed Vanpelt.

She met eyes with Lisbon. To the agent's surprise Lisbon didn't look mad, just exhausted.

"Sorry Boss." Said Rigsby. "Him checking in every half hour, the desperation, it's a lot to handle."

"It's okay." Yawned Lisbon. "I'm worried about him too. I just have the better sense not to group up and talk about him when it's so blatantly obvious what's going on."

"Yes Boss." Said Cho.

"Sorry Boss." Mirrored Vanpelt and Rigsby.

"I'm going to take my lunch now." Lisbon said. "I invited Jane, but he refused. Don't let him do anything stupid while I'm gone."

There was a silence and then a voice spoke out.

"Oh don't worry about me Lisbon." Jane said.

_Jane said. _

The team looked over to Lisbon. To nobody's surprise, she recovered quickly.

"And who said I was worried about you Jane. You tend to do stupid things, so I've asked the team to prevent any of that stupidity from occurring."

"Smooth" mouthed Rigsby.

Lisbon shot him a look.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was another late night, and the stress was beginning to wear Jane out. All he did was sit on his couch, and when he wasn't doing that, he was bothering Lisbon. His phone, still hooked up to the CBI's scanning device, lay restfully on the table. Jane was getting tired of that sight. He had made a habit of picking it up every once and a while, just so he could see it was still on.

For what must have been the hundredth time, Jane reached down and unplugged it from the device. He began to pace up and down the length of the bull pen, holding it tightly in his palm.

Ring. Ring? _Ring._ Ring!

Jane's eyes shot down to the phone in his hands. Finally, he thought. But something was wrong. The plastic in his hands did not vibrate, make noise, or light up. It sat dead in his hands. There was only one solution, the call was not his.

"CBI." Vanpelt said picking up her phone. "This is agent Vanpelt."

Silence ensued while the caller on the other side of Vanpelt's phone began speaking. The loss hit Jane like a bag of bricks. The phone call was not for him. It was not Lorelei. They were no closer to catching Red John than they had been for months.

"We will be right there." Vanpelt concluded.

She got up from her desk and made her way down the hall to Lisbon's office.

"Crime scene time?" Rigsby asked.

"Yes." Lisbon said. "4350 West Farris Drive. Vanpelt, stay and tend to additional calls."

"Yes Boss." She replied.

"Were going to need all the help we can get on this one."

"Boss?" Rigsby asked.

Lisbon paused. Jane could tell that there was something that she didn't want to say. He would not have known she was upset if not for the fact that her eyes held great sadness.

"Heading out." Cho said.

"Boss?" Rigsby repeated.

When Lisbon didn't respond, both men exited the bull pen to head for their cars. Lisbon was preparing to leave but Jane held her back. He needed to know what was special about this case.

"Lisbon?" He cooed. "What's wrong?"

She sighed.

"It's a kid, Jane. They've killed a kid."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I know, I know. That was some heavy stuff. I hoped you liked it, and once again, please give me your comments. Do you like the direction I'm going in? Am I portraying Jane/Lisbon/the team to your standards?

**Up Next: Jane finally gets the call he has been waiting for, but it might not be what he wants to hear. Also, Lisbon and the team are struggling on their newest case. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.**

It's Friday and finals are FINALLY over. I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed so far, but I'm hoping for even more reviews with chapter three! This chapter isn't quite as long as the last two, sorry about that, but I think you will find them just as exciting. Enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sight of Alexandra Payton's body filled Lisbon with a strange desire to curl into fetal position. Although she lay restfully, the sight of the small body made Lisbon's skin crawl. There was not a pool of blood around her figure, nor any exceedingly visible signs that would indicate death, but her blank eyes were all the proof Lisbon needed. Strangled and left to die in a parking lot, who would do that to a child?

Jane seemed to share Lisbon's feelings. Unable to speak, he just stared down at Alexandra's corpse. She knew Jane was probably going through hell. Ever since his daughter's death, Jane had been unable to deal with tragedies such as this. If she felt this bad, she could only imagine what Jane was going through.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"Mmm?"

When he didn't turn to look at her, Lisbon continued on.

"Are you okay?" She persisted.

This time, he faced her.

"Yes." He responded casually. "I'm fine."

The pained look in his eyes told Lisbon that he was completely not fine. She wasn't going to give him a pass this easily.

"Jane, you're not fine." She paused. "Hell, I'm not even fine."

"I know."

In that moment Jane took Lisbon's hand. Her normal response would have been to pull away, but Lisbon didn't want to. Jane's hands were warm; his presence gave her some sort of comfort that she could not have gotten from anybody else. She felt safe, and for now that's all she needed.

"I was supposed to be the one cheering you up." Lisbon pouted.

"Meh." Jane grumbled. "You've played that role for me many times. I thought I'd return the favor."

Lisbon blushed. It surprised her sometimes that Jane could be so civilized. He wasn't always the obnoxious person she had come to know; he had a compassionate side as well.

"Boss." Rigsby called.

Lisbon immediately dropped Jane's hand. She enjoyed his comfort, but she had work to do. She didn't need rumors about her and Jane spreading around. Jane noticed her reaction to Rigsby's call. She couldn't tell, but Lisbon was pretty sure she heard him chuckle under his breath.

"You care far too much about your appearance." Jane whispered. "If you were less concerned what others perceive of you, you'd find life much more enjoyable."

Lisbon shot him a look before turning her attention towards Rigsby.

"What's the news Rigs?" She asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Payton are here." Rigsby said. "They called in a missing persons report and they described Alexandra. That's how we ID her. Sac PD called them and they are insisting to see Alexandra. Should I send them in boss?"

Lisbon groaned. A hysterical family was the last thing she needed at a crime scene.

"I'll go talk to them." Lisbon said. "We owe it to them to give them some kind of explanation."

"They're over there."

Rigsby pointed to a spot outside the tape where two frantic bodies seemed to be arguing with a uniform.

"Ok thanks." Lisbon said before she headed off.

Jane was on her heels.

"Are you going to let them in?" Jane asked.

"No Jane. You of everybody should know that seeing her won't make this any better."

Jane slowed his pace and Lisbon matched it.

"Your right," Jane stated "It won't make them feel any better. In fact, this will make it a thousand times worse, but you said it yourself. We owe this to them. They need to see her, give them that much Teresa."

Teresa. The intimacy of her first name made her consider his words. He was not asking Lisbon the cop, but rather Teresa, the person. Teresa the friend.

"Fine." She caved. "I'm only agreeing because she looks peaceful, and because if I was in their place, I would want to see her."

Jane smiled and whispered thanks.

"It's the right thing, Lisbon." Jane said.

"I hope your right." She responded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As it turns out, Jane's plan did not go down smoothly. Mrs. Payton had gone hysterical, as Lisbon had predicted, and it took Cho, her husband, and a uniform to retrain her from disturbing Alexandra's body. Jane was not the least bit surprised by this response; it was if he had expected this to happen.

"Jane!" Lisbon yelled when the two were back at CBI headquarters. "This is what happens when I listen to you! You were wrong; it was not the right thing."

"Oh Lisbon." Jane chuckled. "It was the right thing, and I was not wrong. The right thing isn't always the easiest."

"Gee, thanks for telling me that before we had to restrain her!" Lisbon shot back.

"Hey at least we know one thing." Jane said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Lisbon remarked.

"Neither Mr. Payton, nor Mrs. Payton killed Alexandra. They were both too shocked by the sight of her body."

This wasn't news to Lisbon. Neither had solid alibis, but both seemed much too distressed to have been the killer. You can never be too suspicious as a cop, but Lisbon knew that Mrs. Payton had not killed her only daughter. She was still human enough to see that.

"Agreed." Lisbon said. "That narrows down two people at least. We brought them back here for questioning. Vanpelt's with them now, we'll go in after she calms down Mrs. Payton. Cho says she's still badly shaken up."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jane flopped down on his couch after a disappointing day. The interview with the Paytons had passed rather unhelpfully. As far as they knew, nobody had wanted to hurt Alexandra. She was having no problems in school, or with her friends. She was the epitome of what a typical nine year old should be. When Vanpelt asked the Paytons where Alexandra should had been when they called to report her missing, Mrs. Payton responded at home. The last place they had seen her was in the backyard playing alone. How she ended up in a parking lot miles away from home, they hadn't a clue.

"We have nothing." Rigsby complained. "No motive. No suspects."

"No good leads." Vanpelt finished. "Tomorrow we visit the school. There has to be something we're missing."

The rest of the team nodded, everyone felt defeated. Jane yawned and was about to suggest a nightcap when something caught him off guard. A small twitch coming from his chest was all it took for his panic to set in. He looked at the number on his phone and although he did not recognize it, Jane knew who it was.

"Lisbon!" He called down the hall. "Lisbon!"

He held his vibrating phone above his head, and the team reacted immediately. Lisbon peeked out her door and upon seeing his phone sprinted towards Jane. Rigsby pulled out the CBI equipment while Cho yanked Jane's phone away from him and began to plug it in. In a matter of seconds Lisbon held a finger to her mouth and pointed to Jane. He was up.

There was a small click as Lisbon received the phone and handed it to Jane. He held it up to his ear and everyone else plugged headphones in to listen as well. She spoke first.

"Hello Patrick." Lorelei said in a seductive voice.

"Hello Lorelei." Jane responded automatically. "It's been more than two days."

"Oh yes Patrick, I am sorry for that." She inhaled deeply. "If I remember correctly you don't like to be kept waiting."

Lorelei laughed and as she did so, Lisbon frowned.

"I do remember. How have you been?"

"Well." She said. "And how about you Patrick, how have you been?"

"If you tell me what I want to hear, I'm guessing I'd be much better."

"Oh Patrick. Patrick. Patrick. Always down to business. What happened to the fun man I knew, the _adventurous_ Patrick Jane."

Rigsby had to cover his mouth to keep himself from choking.

"He's here, hoping you're willing to be here with him." Jane responded.

"How's that detective you work with, the magnificent Teresa Lisbon?"

"Fine." Jane said.

"That's good. I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to her, wouldn't you Patrick?"

"Yes, that would be ideal."

The rest of the team was looking towards Lisbon, but she kept a straight face and continued manning the device. By her intensity, Jane could tell that she almost had a location.

"So what do you say Lorelei?" Jane asked. "Have you found what you needed, are you willing to see what _he_ has done. You must know, _he_ is no friend."

Lisbon held her hands up to give the okay. Jane felt a wave of relief flood though him, there was hope yet. Lisbon scribbled an address down and handed it to Rigsby who gave it to Cho. Jane smiled enthusiastically, but continued his conversation.

"No Patrick." Lorelei said. "I see now that he is not my friend, but nor is he my foe. If he was the one that caused my sister's death, then he might be, but for now all I have is what you say is true. Part of me wants to believe you Patrick, but I won't be a fool who believes a cheat. Do you remember what you once told me you did for a living?"

"I told you I stole from people." Jane replied.

"Yes. But I still do want to meet with you Patrick. I have what I need, but that just isn't enough. Another time perhaps, hopefully under different circumstances."

"Lorelei." Jane said.

"Goodbye Patrick." She cooed. "Until next time."

Then she hung up.

Jane pounded his fists against the table and threw his phone aside. Then he remembered that he had an address. Lisbon and the rest of the team were already on their feet getting equipped to head out. Vanpelt had grabbed vests and was currently passing them around. Cho was on the phone with S.W.A.T, while Rigsby contacted the local PD. When everything was in order, Lisbon turned to Jane.

"You ready to take Lorelei back into custody?" Lisbon asked.

Jane nodded his head.

"Let's go."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well, what did you think? I know I'm evil for leaving you on a cliffhanger like this, but I won't leave you un-updated for long.

**Up Next: "Jane?"Lisbon asked apprehensively. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens we'll be there. Even if Lorelei's not inside, we'll—." Jane cut her off. Gently rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of her hand, he said "I know Lisbon. I believe you."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.**

I told you guys I would not leave you hanging! I have to thank everyone who read or reviewed so far, it feels really nice to have people like my work. I hope you all had great weekends, I sure know I did. If you only read one part of this chapter, read the last scene. It will leave you itching for more! Without any further ado, here's chapter four.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lisbon and Jane rode together in silence. Both knew what the other was thinking, but neither had the courage to voice their doubts.

What if she isn't there?

This thought kept playing repeatedly in Lisbon's mind. Her hands gripped the steeling wheel tighter each time she did so, but Lisbon could not vanquish this qualm from her psyche. She couldn't help thinking that even if they did find Lorelei, it wouldn't mean she would talk. Lisbon had Lorelei in custody once before and that had ended in disaster. They had not been able to crack her prior to her removal, but Lisbon told herself that this time it would be different. She had to take a leaf out of Vanpelt's book and stay positive.

Although Lisbon might be able to do this, Jane was not likely to be optimistic on his own. Lisbon knew he needed somebody to keep him that way, and for that last decade, it had been her job. She dropped all pretense and shot straight into the heart of her worry. Lisbon knew Jane would appreciate her forwardness, but she made sure to start off slow just in case.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked apprehensively. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens we'll be there. Even if Lorelei's not inside, we'll—."

Jane cut her off. She couldn't tell if he was angry or if he just didn't want to talk. This being said, the next thing he did caught her complexly off guard. Jane reached sideways for one of Lisbon's hands and took it in his own. Gently rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of her hand, he said "I know Lisbon. I believe you."

She felt a wave of relief flood through her. Lisbon glanced towards her hand, and saw his thumb continue to turn in slow soft circles. Looking back to the road, she felt him make his way up to her wrist. It felt good, and that's why Lisbon needed him to stop. She couldn't get herself sucked into this; especially not when she knew Jane on the tip of a nervous breakdown.

"Jane." She whispered.

"Mmm."

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping relaxed." He responded absentmindedly.

She sighed.

"And to keep relaxed you need to take me out of my comfort zone?" Lisbon asked.

She glanced over to see him chuckle. Even in the shadows of the dim van, she was able to see the delight in his eyes.

"I'd stop," He remarked. "if that's what you really wanted me to do."

"It is."Lisbon said coldly.

She waited for him to remove his hand, but he did not.

"Jane!" She repeated.

"I said I'd stop if that's what you wanted me to do, Lisbon. It's clear that you don't want me to, and who am I to deny you?"

At this, Lisbon ripped her hand from out of his grasp. She could put up with him most of the time, but sometimes Jane acted like a royal jackass. She knew he was worried about Lorelei, and that he was under loads of stress, but Lisbon could not let Jane walk over her. She was the boss and therefore in charge. It was about time Jane learned to respect that. She was about to yell at him, but he beat her to the punch.

"I'm sorry Lisbon." Jane muttered. "I was trying to lighten the mood and—"

While the hostility left her voice, Lisbon let out a breath.

"It's okay." Lisbon said. "I may have overreacted a bit."

"Are we okay?" Jane asked.

By the look in his eyes, he already knew the answer.

"Yes." She responded "We're fine."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The team had to wait in the dark for S.W.A.T to arrive. They sat in a gray van which was situated outside the given address. The device had lead them to a small suburban house on the outskirts of Sacramento. The drive did not take long, so it was no surprise that they were the first ones on the scene.

Rigsby was on edge, much more than Cho or Vanpelt seemed to be. His nerves usually took root in his body movements, so it did not surprise Rigsby when he began to rapidly bounce in place. It became too much for Cho to handle, and he was kicked out of the car. It was cold outside, even for California standards. Rigsby quickly found himself wishing that he had not irritated Cho.

He was startled as the back door to the van slid open, but calmed down when he realized it was just Grace. Rigsby wondered why she had chosen to join him; it was much warmer in the van.

"Hey Wayne." Vanpelt muttered.

"Grace." He nodded. "Get back inside, it's freezing out."

She chuckled under her breath. It was quick and teasing, which reminded Rigsby of Jane's laugh. He tried to ignore the similarity, comparing Vanpelt and Jane was a scary thing, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was mocking him.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." She laughed again. "I was just thinking about how things have changed, that's all."

This comment threw Rigsby off. What was she talking about?

"What do you—" Rigsby started.

He was cut off by the sight of three black vans speeding towards him. One belonged to Lisbon, while the other two must be from S.W.A.T. The back door to the nearest van swished open and four men piled out. Each one loaded up with heavy artillery to match what Rigsby and Vanpelt already carried. The next van, which contained Jane and Lisbon, screeched to a stop. Lisbon jumped out, grabbing her gun as she did so. Jane was more reluctant, he took his time getting out of the van. He seemed off, both of them did. Rigsby put this aside, he could ask them later.

"Boss." Vanpelt said.

Lisbon nodded, acknowledging Vanpelt's greeting.

Cho opened the driver side door and hopped out. Lisbon motioned him over and the team began formulating an entry plan. Rigsby and Lisbon were going to take one S.W.A.T team to cover the front door, while Cho and Vanpelt were taking the other to the back.

Rigsby and Lisbon headed over to the front. The door was locked, but one of the S.W.A.T men took it down in a matter of seconds.

"C.B.I" Lisbon bellowed. "Nobody move."

And nobody did move, but that was only because there was nobody there.

"Boss? Rigsby asked.

"Head right, I'll do left." She responded.

Rigsby followed her orders and headed right, which lead to a small kitchen. He knew something was wrong when he saw the dust; it looked like nobody had been there in ages. Rigsby poked around the room, it was empty except for a table, two chairs, an unplugged fridge, and a few counters. No sign of human inhabitants.

"Clear." He called.

Everything was silent for a moment.

"Clear." Cho's voice yelled.

Rigsby's heart dropped.

"All clear." Vanpelt cried.

No.

"Damn it." Lisbon screamed. "Clear."

Rigsby knew it was over. Lorelei Martins was not here. And if she was not here, then she could be anywhere.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jane had nothing to say as Lisbon pulled back into the parking lot of CBI headquarters. It was late and she had offered to drop him off at his motel, but he had declined. There was no point heading "home" to get some rest when he would not sleep tonight.

Jane was filled with disappointment and failure. In hindsight, he hadn't expected to find Lorelei, not really. Jane had wanted to find her so dreadfully that he had tricked himself into believing that he would, it was psychology at its best.

"Do you want to go for coffee?" Lisbon asked suddenly.

That had caught him off guard, but Patrick Jane was light on his feet.

"You won't be able to sleep." He resorted.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and shrugged. He was able to get a good look at her eyes, and realized that they shared his pain. In that moment, Jane knew that, like him, she would not have been able to sleep anyway. Jane knew she shared parts of his dread and frustration, if not to the same degree.

"Ok." He agreed. "I'm buying."

Lisbon got out and slammed the door behind her. She walked out to the passenger's side door, where Jane was already standing.

"I don't think so." She said stubbornly. "If anything I—"

"Lisbon." Jane sighed. "Just for once let me treat you to something. I _want_ to buy you coffee, just indulge me on this one thing."

Lisbon pondered it for a moment and finally nodded in agreement. He held out his arm, but Lisbon merely stared at it. She looked back up at him and then made her way towards the exit.

"You coming Jane?" She called over her shoulder.

"Stubborn woman." He whispered.

He made sure it was just loud enough for her to hear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lorelei stood in a strange room.

She had never been here before, yet something about it sent a familiar tingle up her spine. The walls and ceiling were medical white; the only color in the room was the spring green of the tile floors. Overall the room was large, dark, and quiet, which was to be expected, but the temperature is what caught Lorelei by surprise. The air had a humid consistency, like that of a greenhouse, but there were no plants in sight. It left her skin sticky. She wasn't sweating, but she wasn't completely dry either. She didn't like this place, Lorelei wanted to leave, but then remembered she had work to do.

"Tyger, Tyger." She called into the blackness.

No response.

"Tyger. Tyger." She tried again.

Lorelei took a different approach. She called not for who she wanted to see, but instead for who wanted to see her.

"Friend?" She asked.

This time her actions gained attention. Out of the shadows came a man that Lorelei recognized, a man that she had just called friend. A twisted smile formed on the man's face when he saw who it was who had requested his presence. She stopped where she was, not daring to take another step until she was welcomed.

"My Friend." The man cooed in his strange voice. "Please do approach."

Lorelei scrambled over to him. As he placed both of his hands to her shoulders, she closed her eyes and bowed her head. He gave her a cold kiss on her left cheek and cupped her chin with his right hand. He pushed it upward so their eyes could properly meet. His other hand gently stroked her hair as he brought his mouth to her ear.

"Have you done what I've asked?" The man whispered.

"Yes friend." She said. "I've done everything you wanted."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I absolutely loved writing the last scene. I've always wondered what Red John would be like when he is alone with his pawns. I felt like he would be their protector, and even though they wouldn't admit it, they'd be scared of him. I wanted to give the feel of possessiveness and a dark form of loyalty.

**Up Next: The team falls back into their daily routine, which causes Jane to question their commitment to the Red John case. Meanwhile, a lead in the Payton case brings hope to a frustrated Lisbon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.**

I hope you had a happy Wednesday, if that's even possible. I *almost* hit three thousand views today and I threw a giddy fit; no seriously ask anyone, I did. I thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Please continue to be awesome and I hope you enjoy chapter five!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The constant pounding was driving Lisbon off the wall. She lay in her bed trying to sleep, but the obnoxious couple in the apartment above her would not quit the rather loud activity they both were currently pursuing. The knowledge that her walls and ceiling were by no means thin left Lisbon with more questions than answers.

"People are trying to sleep here." Lisbon muttered murderously under her breath.

Every time the couple seemed to quiet down, the action would start up again. It was nights like these that Lisbon wished she had her own house. Hell, a detached condo would suffice. Even if she could get her own place, which wasn't likely on a cop's salary, she would have all that space yet no one to share it with.

It wasn't like she didn't have a social life, she got out… sometimes. It was hard balancing life and work, although most of the time her attendance would fall to the lesser. Lisbon didn't have the time to make new friends, and even if she did, the maintenance alone would wear her out. She was perfectly happy with the people she knew, no need to fix something that wasn't broken. She didn't need constant attention and affection. She was comfortable with where she stood, for the most part.

Sometimes she could get kind of lonely.

The pounding eased to a stop, which left Lisbon with time to contemplate her current status. The last time she had been with a man was over a year ago. Thirteen months to be exact. She had been out on dates since then, but none of those men caught her interest; none of them stood out. It wasn't as if her standards were impossibly high, she just hadn't found a man she could connect with. A man she could be real around.

Lisbon glanced to her clock which read 4:32. Jane had been right; she had not been able to sleep that night.

"Damn." She swore to herself.

She hated it when Jane was right.

Lisbon had to make a tough decision. Should she wait until the couple burned themselves out, or head out and get some work done. Sure, she would be the earliest at the office, but there still was a lot of work to do with the Payton case. It had been thrown out of her mind the last couple hours as Lorelei took charge, but Lisbon was determined to stay with this case. No more distractions. A child was murdered and she was going to find out who did it.

Suddenly awake, Lisbon pushed off her covers and headed for her bathroom. She cranked the shower handle on full blast and began to disrobe. The warm prickly drops felt good on her goose bumped skin, the steamy water warmed her from head to toe. She dried herself off and dressed in her chosen attire, all the time reminding herself of her motivation. When she was done, Lisbon blow-dried her hair and applied a minimal amount of mascara; there was no need for anything else. She headed past her bedroom again and stopped at her kitchen to grab a yogurt parfait and a small plastic spoon. She bent down for her stash of paperwork and used her pinky to snag her key ring. Her apartment door closed behind her with a clack.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jane watched as a familiar face strode into view. It was his favorite face, in fact, because it was the face of a determined Lisbon. She marched right past him, not even acknowledging his presence, as she tore towards her office. Jane, finding her attitude amusing, watched a moment before he confronted her.

"Lisbon." He said.

She jumped and spun around. Lisbon clearly was not expecting company.

"Jane." She breathed. "I didn't think anyone else would be here so early. Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Jane teased. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

Jane made his voice hint towards the possibility of an interesting tale. Seeing the glint in his eyes, Lisbon thought for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"You first." Lisbon said.

"Simple," Jane grinned. "I never left. Your turn."

Lisbon grimaced. It was obvious he had fooled her.

"You set me up." She scowled.

"Maybe so, but a deals a deal."

She shot him a dirty look, but did not break her promise.

"My neighbors were getting noisy and I wanted to get some extra work done." She said blankly.

Jane burst out laughing.

"How could you possibly hear them having sex through walls like yours?" Jane said disbelievingly. "I mean, those puppies aren't that thin. I live in a motel, trust me, I know."

Lisbon stared at him as though he had just confessed to murder. He stopped laughing and addressed her.

"What?" Jane asked.

"I never said they were having sex." Lisbon responded.

"It was implied." Jane chuckled.

"No it wasn't." Lisbon barked.

"Judging by the color of your face it, was the only explanation. Either that or—"

"Enough Jane!"

She was bright red and Jane loved every last moment of it. There was something to be said about an embarrassed Teresa Lisbon. She usually held so much power, and when she let that slip, it was extremely attractive. Sexy even. Jane shook his head. Teasing and invading Lisbon's space was one thing, but he could not allow himself to think of her in that way. She meant too much to him for that. He wouldn't take her down that road; she didn't deserve to be put through that.

Jane realized it was his turn to say something. Like always, he recovered quickly.

"So what's on tap today?" Jane asked. "Paperwork or harassment of the general public?"

"Neither." Lisbon answered. "As soon as the team arrives, were heading out to learn. It's time we paid a visit to Alexandra Payton's school."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riverside Elementary looked like every school Cho had ever visited: packed wall to wall with kids and disastrously understaffed. The principle had been rather unhelpful. Cho had the feeling that the man had never even talked to Alexandra; therefore his sympathies for the Paytons were wasted on Cho. The man was not sorry for the family's loss; he was merely concerned for his own reputation. Self-centered bastard.

Holding out his hand, the principal directed Cho and Rigsby down the hall to Mrs. Finch's class room. Rigsby took it, but Cho didn't waste his time. He turned away and headed down the hall, Rigsby on his heels.

"What was that about?" Rigsby asked.

Cho shrugged. He wasn't about to explain his motives to Rigsby.

Instead, he turned his attention to the short, sand blonde woman standing outside a door that read: Welcome to Mrs. Finch's room!

"Are you Kelly Finch, Alexandra's teacher?" Rigsby asked.

Then Woman's head twitched in an attempted nod.

Upon closer inspection, Cho saw that this woman had been crying. Her eyes were red and she had a desperate grieving era around her. Cho decided to give this woman more respect than her conscious less boss.

"Welcome." She whimpered. "The children are out at recess. Please, come inside."

Mrs. Finch gestured to door leading to her room. Her hands were shaking, so Cho took initiative and pulled the door open, this allowed Rigsby and him to enter.

"Sit." She instructed.

If the circumstances would have been different, Cho would have found the sight of Rigsby trying to squeeze into a chair made for nine year olds funny. Today, humor was lost on him.

"Mrs. Finch." Rigsby started. "We're from the CBI. We were wondering if you could tell us a little bit about Alexandra."

Mrs. Finch sniffled, but answered Rigsby's question.

"She was a wonderful girl." Mrs. Finch began. "Quiet and reserved, mind you. Poor girl wouldn't stand up for herself, but when someone else was being picked on you could expect Alexandra to be the first one by their side. Loyal, that's what she was."

"Was she having problems with any of the other students or teachers?" Cho asked.

Mrs. Finch shook her head.

"Like I said, she was quiet. She wouldn't tell you she had a problem with you even if it was staring her in the face. The kids would still be picking on her if it wasn't for—"

Mrs. Finch whimpered again.

"For who?" Rigsby asked.

"Elizabeth." She sobbed. "Those kids would have walked all over her if they hadn't seen what she did for little Elizabeth Macy."

Mrs. Finch was openly weeping now. Rigsby looked awkwardly around at Cho for support.

"Mrs. Finch." Cho stated. "We need you to tell us what happened with Elizabeth Macy."

"They were all picking on her." Mrs. Finch muttered. "I saw them pulling Elizabeth's hair and pushing her from my window, but by the time I got outside the situation had diffused itself. All the kids were wide eyed and staring at Alexandra as if she had just given them all a beating. I checked, but nobody was hurt. When I asked what had happened all I got were incoherent mumbles and 'Sorry Elizabeth's'. I had never seen anything like it. It must have been seven to two, but they all seemed scared of Alexandra."

"And after that." Rigsby asked.

"Nothing." She responded. "All the kids left Alexandra and Elizabeth alone from then on. What ever happened had them spooked. I had thought it was a good thing, no more confrontation."

Cho and Rigsby met eyes.

"Can we talk to Elizabeth Macy?" Cho asked.

"Well that's the problem." Mrs. Finch responded.

"What is?"

"Elizabeth hasn't come to school all week."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jane lay on his couch while a grim expression played with his features. He had the housing records of "Lorelei's address" clenched up in his hands, but he came to find that it was not helpful in the slightest. Lisbon, Rigsby, and Cho had already left for Alexandra Payton's school, which left Vanpelt and him alone in the bullpen. Lisbon had offered for him to come, but Jane decided to take a pass. He had told her he was tried, but really he just wanted some time to obsess in silence. He also needed some time alone with Vanpelt.

The red head agent was determined no matter the case, and although he would never question her commitment, Jane felt the team was beginning to give up on his.

"Grace." Jane asked softly.

Vanpelt turned to him. He could tell she was in work mode and would only be giving him half of her attention, but Jane had to try.

"Hmm?" She grumbled.

"You're doing everything you can, aren't you?" He paused. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important"

Confusion flooded her face, but it was soon replaced by compassion. He should give Vanpelt more credit; she's quick like Lisbon when it comes to picking up implications.

"I know what this means to you Jane." Vanpelt responded. "But don't doubt us so quickly, we're just as committed today as when we started this case, probably more. But Alexandra Payton is what we need to focus on right now. We haven't put Red John to the curb; we have enough time for both."

Jane smiled at her words. He could have guessed that this is what she would say, but it was what she didn't say that counted. The agent didn't get angry or hostile, quite the opposite, she had sympathized with him. Jane did not deserve her sympathy, but he was flattered by her words.

"Thank you Grace." Jane whispered.

"For what?" She asked. "Confirming what you already knew? Sometimes you remind me of a teenage girl, I should know, I was one."

He laughed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, what do you think? I was excited to write for Cho, he can't be as stoic on the inside as he is on the outside. I love the relationship between Jane and Vanpelt in the show, it *almost* gives me a father daughter vibe (Not all the time). I hoped you liked it and don't forget to review!

**Up Next: Lisbon pursues her lead on the Payton case, but this time she has Jane at her side. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.**

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I've been super busy the last four days and haven't had time to update. Anyway, this is chapter 6! Please read and review. Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Patrick Jane had made a mistake.

A selfish, personal, revenge fuelled mistake that, any moment now, Lisbon would find out about. Before she got the chance, he had made the cowardly decision to flee. Jane shuddered at the thought of an angry Lisbon. She would have no qualms in breaking both his legs and throwing him out the window. Figuratively speaking of course.

He hoped.

Jane quietly made his way out of the bull pen, rousing the attention of Vanpelt and Cho. He muttered something about fresh air and headed past them. Jane rode the elevator down to the parking garage; from there he walked through the structure until he reached the blue sky that protected the back lot. He spotted his Citroen about a yard away and made his way to it. He got in and drove off, no destination in mind.

Jane knew that he should be more involved in the Payton case. The fact that a child was murdered bothered Jane more than he was willing to admit, but his feelings towards the case weren't the only thing holding him back. Lisbon was right, Alexandra's family deserved justice, but Jane couldn't bring himself to drop his own justice. Lorelei Martins didn't want to speak to him, he didn't have her location, and he wasn't sure if she even still was alive. He had to get to her before Red John did, it was the only way he could have hope. So he did what Lisbon had strictly said not to.

He had met with Dana Martins, Lorelei's mother.

Immediately Jane knew it had been a mistake, a bad one. She was completely unhelpful. It wasn't because her lack of knowledge, but because of her fear. He could tell Dana was nervous and scared, which could only mean one thing: Red John had contacted her. Red John knew of his search for Lorelei, and if he didn't before, he knew now. Jane was sure of it. It did not mean that Red John had Lorelei, but it was not a good sign.

His hands gripped tighter on the wheel. The first time he had met Mrs. Martins, Jane had not liked her in the slightest. But this time, he couldn't help that his hatred strayed away from her. Jane could see the clockwork behind her eyes with each move she made. She was terrified, and had a good reason to be.

Jane thought back to earlier today. When Mrs. Martins answered the door, she knew who Jane was and didn't want to let him in. Jane had insisted. They sat down and Dana began to sweat bricks. She pretended to not care about her daughter's safety or her affiliations with Red John. When Jane had brought up Lorelei's whereabouts, she slipped. Picking herself up quickly, Dana feigned un-interest. Jane knew this meant she didn't know, but he wondered if this is what Red John had on her. Dana was self consumed and vain, but there had to be compassion somewhere. Lorelei had contacted her, and somehow Red John found out. Lorelei had asked about her sister, Jane knew this much, what other reason was there for her to visit Dana.

About fifteen minutes into their conversation, Dana's husband had shown up. He saw his wife's attitude towards Jane, and insisted Jane left. When he had refused, Mr. Martins threatened to call Jane's boss. Dana began to panic, she said there was no need to get anyone else involved, but her husband would not let it go. He kicked Jane out the door. And that was that.

Jane sighed. He wondered when Lisbon would receive the call. What would be the best thing to do to ease the tension? A gift perhaps.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lisbon was livid.

Jane had gone behind her back and seen Mrs. Martins after she specifically told him not to. One phone call was all Lisbon needed, she was going to kill that man. Lisbon poked her head out of her office and began to yell. A couple heads turned, but she did not catch sight of her consultant. She strode over to her team, but still no Jane.

"Where's Jane." Lisbon asked through her teeth. "I need to punch him."

The team laughed, but then realized she was serious.

"He left." Cho stated. "Said something about fresh air."

Lisbon grimaced.

"If you see him," Lisbon huffed. "tell him I need a word."

She was about to turn away, but the man in the entryway caught her attention.

"You can tell me yourself." Jane teased. "But first, I have a surprise."

Lisbon didn't give him the chance to present his surprise before she rounded on him.

"What in hell do you think you're doing?" She snarled.

Jane paused, feigning confusion.

"Giving a gift." He responded charmingly.

"Don't give me that Jane. You went to see Mrs. Martins."

As her anger boiled, Jane let out one of his dazzling smiles.

"Yes. I did."

Lisbon had not expected him to be straight with her, if anything she thought he would lie through his teeth. It threw her off a bit.

"You— I—" She sighed. "You didn't tell anyone where you were going. You didn't have any backup. You put Mrs. Martin's life in danger, as well as your own."

Jane's smile did not diminish.

"I know." He said. "But if you let me, I can make it up to you."

Lisbon laughed harshly.

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked.

"By helping with the Payton case." Jane responded.

He paused, obviously waiting for someone to comment. When no one did, Jane continued on.

"I just got off the phone with Riverside's health office. Remember how you couldn't get an address for Elizabeth Macy?"

He got his reaction. The team, excluding Lisbon, nodded.

"It's because you were looking under the wrong name. I cross checked Elizabeth's given address with her medical contact. I was given the number for her listed emergency service. I used that number to find an address, and made trip to visit Elizabeth Macy. The woman at the front hadn't the slightest clue who Elizabeth Macy was, but apparently a heart patient, Elizabeth Hensler, had checked out a week ago. I got her address from the hospital and to no surprise it was a different from what the school had on file. "

"Then?" Lisbon asked skeptically.

"Then nothing." Jane winked. "8864 Kellog Avenue. I suggest we try that next."

Everything was quiet for a moment. Lisbon was the first to break the silence.

"Fine." She snapped. "Vanpelt, pull up the data on this address. I want to know who owns the place and why we weren't able to find it before."

"Yes Boss." Vanpelt nodded.

"Cho and Rigsby," She continued. "head out. Jane and I will meet you in fifteen."

"Yes Boss." The echoed.

Jane turned to Lisbon.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked.

"Not in the slightest." Lisbon snapped.

She turned her back on him and walked out the door. He was going to have to take his own damn car because she sure as hell wasn't sharing hers. Not after what he put her through.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do you think Boss is really that angry with Jane?" Rigsby asked Cho when they were safely distanced from the rest of the team.

Both men sat side by side in their favorite, and most used, CBI van. They were halfway to the address Jane had found and, like usual, Cho was driving. He didn't even ponder Rigby's question, quick witted Cho already had a response.

"Yes." Cho stated. "She's furious and has a right to be. Jane disserves everything that's coming to him, and then some. I expected it to be much worse."

Rigsby swallowed. Sometimes Lisbon could be extremely harsh. He has had the misfortune of being on her bad side, just not with the frequency Jane had.

"Cho?" Rigsby asked again.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever given thought to why she puts up with him?"

Cho paused. All that could be heard was the soft lull of the engine.

"It doesn't matter if I've thought about it or not." Cho muttered. "It's not my business or my concern, it isn't yours either."

Rigsby snorted. He had expected this kind of response.

"Off the record then?" Rigsby asked.

"I think she'd miss him," Cho resorted. "and anybody else would be a letdown. Face it, once you go Jane, you can't go back."

This last comment sent Rigsby bawling from laughter. Cho had quite the sense of humor when he wanted to. It took him a minute to calm down, but Rigsby was able to bring back a serious tone.

"What about when he leaves?" Rigsby pondered. "What will happen then?"

"It's inevitable." Cho said blankly. "One of these days Jane is going to get bored and he's going to leave again. It doesn't matter if he catches Red John or not, eventually this is going to end."

Both Rigsby and Cho sat in silence. This thought brought them discomfort.

"I know your right Cho." Rigsby murmured. "But I hope to God you're not. She can pretend all she wants, but when he leaves, it's going to crush her."

"I know." Cho whispered. "Just like last time."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jane reached the address after Cho and Rigsby. Lisbon had kept to her word; she had made him drive alone. The consultant did not worry. He knew he could win her back just as easily as he had lost her. Jane hadn't expected his Payton commitment to gain her forgiveness in the first place, but it was never the less a start.

Jane pulled his car next to the CBI vans as Lisbon pulled up after him. They all got out of their respective vehicles and headed to towards the front door. Cho and Rigsby moved to the side to allow Lisbon to ring the bell.

"CBI, open up." Lisbon shouted.

Her eyes met with Jane's for a moment. She gave him a nervous smile. Jane was about to return one, but she must have remembered she was angry with him, because her smile turned into a snarl. This gave him hope.

The door creaked open. In the archway stood a small girl with jet black hair and smothering green eyes. Jane's mouth popped open; he recognized the strong resemblance immediately. It was as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Elizabeth Hensler?" Lisbon asked cautiously.

The girl forcibly nodded her head.

She was lying. Jane urged her forward.

"It's alright," He promised. "You can tell us the truth."

Lisbon and the team shot him perplexed looks. On the verge of tears, the girl just sighed.

"Tell us your name sweetheart, your real one." Jane repeated.

"My name is Alexandra. Alexandra Payton."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Evil Plot twist! Hope you all liked chapter six. So far I have been developing the characters and setting the story, but now it's time to get into the action. I'm closing the gate in everyday office life and focusing in on the Red John story line. Prepare yourself; there might be some upcoming Jisbon *wink*.

**Up Next: As the case unravels, Alexandra recounts her story behind all the madness. Oh, and Red John stops by to give Jane some friendly words of advice. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. **

I want to thank those of you who reviewed chapter 6. Your words were so kind and encouraging that I wanted to make this chapter extra special. Seriously, it meant a ton to me. That being said, I hope you enjoy chapter 7.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The team gathered around a nervous Alexandra. After a moment of silence and mystified looks, she moved aside to let them enter. Alexandra motioned Jane to follow, and led everyone into an outdated living room. While the team situated themselves on adjacent couches, the girl took a seat in a worn corduroy recliner. There wasn't enough room for Lisbon to have a seat, so she leaned up against the armrest on the chair Jane was currently occupying. Her original plan was to stay as far away from her consultant as possible, but these circumstances required her to let go of her frustration—for now at least. When everybody was comfortable, the attention turned to Alexandra. The poor girl was struggling. Not only did she seem nervous, but terrified as well.

"I—" She fumbled for the right words. "I know it was wrong. I'm sorry—Just please don't make me go back." He eyes filled up with tears. "They'll kill me if I go back."

She began to sob, tears streamed down her face and poured into her open mouth. Lisbon watched as the girl tried to recover her strength. She looked around; her team seemed as confused as she was.

"Alexandra." Lisbon purred. "Take you back where? Who wants to hurt you?"

Lisbon's new approach only made it worse. Alexandra began to twitch and shake uncontrollably; there was little she could do. Lisbon met eyes with Jane, there had to be something he could do to calm Alexandra down enough to talk. Jane got off his chair and made his way over to Alexandra. He got down on his knees and took the little girl's hand.

"Alexandra." He whispered soothingly. "It's going to be okay. Were here now, nobody's going to hurt you. Shhhhh—it's alright. Everything is going to be alright. We're the good guys, you're safe now. Take your time, and when you're ready, I would really like to talk to you. We all would."

As Lisbon watched Jane work his magic, she couldn't help but feel sad. He had a way with kids, which was something that Lisbon admired in a person. The part that distressed her the most was the fact that he had been a father. Even if he was a self absorbed Jackass when they first met, Jane must have been one hell of a father. Anyone could see that.

"I think I'm ready." Alexandra sniffled.

"Good girl." Jane beamed. "Lisbon?"

Lisbon full attention turned to Alexandra. She had a million questions for the girl, but it might be best to listen to what Alexandra had to say.

"Well obviously you're not dead," Lisbon noted. "But now I need to know who is."

Lisbon was afraid Alexandra was going to start crying again, but the dark haired girl only winced. It wasn't as if Lisbon didn't know the answer, she just wanted to hear Alexandra say it.

"Eliza—Elizabeth." She muttered.

Lisbon nodded. Her pause allowed Jane, who was still holding the child's hand, to take a swing. Alexandra was cooperating, it was a good sign.

"I couldn't help noticing that you look very much like Elizabeth." He allowed his words to sink in. "Could you tell me why that is."

There was no doubt in Lisbon's mind that Jane already knew. She had a pretty good idea herself.

"It's because—" She stuttered. "Because she's my sister."

Lisbon was right.

"And," Jane continued. "Why didn't we find you with her parents? Why did they think she was you?"

"Because," Alexandra whimpered. "Alexandra Payton no longer exists."

The team starred at Alexandra, Lisbon could barley follow herself. What was this child talking about? She looked over to Jane for some input, but by the way his eyes sparkled, he already knew.

"I see." Jane nodded. "You became Elizabeth, but why?"

Now Lisbon was completely lost.

"Alexandra," Lisbon cut in. "I think I'd be helpful if you start from the beginning. What does he mean 'you became Elizabeth', what's going on?"

Alexandra took a deep breath.

She then began her tale.

"My name is Alexandra Payton, except, that's not my name at all. I haven't been a Payton my whole life, but I never knew that— until I met Elizabeth. I didn't have any brothers or sisters, it was just me. Then, I knew. It took me time to know for sure, but I know it now.

That's when everything I thought I knew went out the window. I couldn't have two sets of parents, and I always had so many questions. Why aren't there any baby pictures of me? Why didn't I have a birth certificate? Why don't I look like mom or dad? It's because— Because I wasn't theirs"

Her eyes went glassy.

"I hate them," She took a deep breath. "Both of them. When I found out, I was so happy. I thought I could run away and live with my real family. I thought I could just leave. But I was wrong. I couldn't leave. Daddy would kill me—he did kill me."

What did she mean 'he kill her', Lisbon's heart skipped a beat.

"Alexandra?" Lisbon asked slowly. "Are you saying that—"

"It was him!" She sobbed. "I know it. When he saw me with Elizabeth he went mad. He thought I was in the backyard, and when he noticed I was gone, he came looking. Then he saw her. All we could do was run.

'You bitch.' he screamed at me. 'You think you can leave me? I'm going to kill you'

And he did, he did."

Alexandra was frantic now.

"We ran and ran. I told her to hide, to come out when he was gone. But he found her. When I came out I saw Elizabeth and I knew what he had done. It was dark and he was drunk. He thought she was me. When I knew he had tried to kill me, I—I did what I had to.

I knew when he saw the body he'd know it wasn't me. I had to do it. I had no other choice. If Alexandra was dead Elizabeth could live. And so I became her."

The entire team's mouth hung open. Even Jane wasn't carrying his smug, all knowing look.

"But Elizabeth's parents must have known." Rigsby said. "I mean, they don't look that much alike. This isn't the parent trap."

"They knew who I was." Elizabeth said. "But they chose not to speak, not to the police anyway."

"Why not?" Lisbon asked outraged. "Their daughter had been killed, don't you think—"

"No. Their daughter was dead. She would have been anyway. When they saw me, it was like a second chance. A do over. It was the plan all along. Elizabeth was dying, and when that happened, I was supposed to take her place."

"You mean Elizabeth was already dying?" Cho stated.

Alexandra could not handle the stress anymore. She threw Jane's hands aside and began to bawl.

"Her heart was dying." Alexandra screamed. "There was nothing I could do. Don't you see? There's nothing I can do. But her heart didn't kill her, he killed her. He _killed_ her."

Elizabeth's body slumped and her face went chalk white.

She had passed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back at the CBI, the Payton's and the Henslers were in custody.

A hefty murder charge sat on Mr. Payton's lap, while both the Paytons faced majors for kidnapping. Alexandra's crazy story had checked out. When Mrs. Payton saw Elizabeth's body, she had gone hysterical. Jane knew the reason. At that moment, Mrs. Payton had realized the girl found murdered was not Alexandra. Her husband had killed their stolen child's sister, but she could not expose his crime without exposing herself. This made her just as guilty as he was.

She had confessed right away; Jane could see the hysteria behind her eyes. She knew her husband had killed Elizabeth, and she knew it was intended to be Alexandra. The sickest part of her confession was that Mrs. Payton expected it to be Alexandra. She knew her husband beat and abused her, and that one day he would take it too far. Especially, if he thought she would leave him.

Jane doubted either would see the inside of a jail. It was obvious they both were insane; he had noticed it before when they met. Back then Jane had assumed they were just grieving, now he knew the truth. The insanity plea would work well for them, if anyone needed it, it was the Paytons.

The Henslers were a trickier matter. When they knew of Alexandra's existence, why did they not take matter to the law? They could have got their daughter back the natural way, but they chose to substitute her for their dying daughter. Alexandra may have thought she needed to die to be rid of her 'parents', but the Henslers must have know better. When Lisbon brought the matter up, Mr. Hensler lamely stated that his family name was trouble. He had listed his daughter under a fake name at school for her to be rid of the shame 'Hensler' carried around. Mr. Hensler didn't believe the courts would believe him, a poor petty criminal, over the respected Paytons. He didn't even have enough money to prove with DNA that Alexandra was his daughter. Somehow, Jane wasn't buying it.

But that's not what mattered. What mattered was that this mess was over. What mattered was that a little girl's body wasn't going to be buried under a false name. It mattered that two psychopaths would be put away. It mattered that Alexandra Payton was safe. Forever.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The case was solved and the office was empty.

Closed case pizza didn't seem to fit the bill for this particular event, so instead the team decided to go out to celebrate. It had been Vanpelt's idea; Jane knew she was just as glad as he was that this mess was over with.

The team chose a little diner a few miles from the CBI. It wasn't anything fancy, which was good because everyone was still dressed in work attire. They got a secluded corner both away from the mayhem. Lisbon rubbed her temples with a groan; she obviously wanted to be home in bed. Jane was flattered that she had chosen to stay with her team. It showed what kind of person Teresa Lisbon really was.

The meal went by smoothly. Rigsby made a toast to another case solved, and each of them raised their glass in agreement. After diner, the team parted ways.

"See you on Monday. Stay safe" Vanpelt waved.

"You too." Rigsby grinned mischievously.

Soon everyone was gone and it was just Jane and Lisbon.

"Well," She said stiffly. "G'night Jane."

She attempted to turn away, but Jane grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no you don't." He teased. "You are not leaving until I am forgiven."

Lisbon raised her eyebrow.

"What are you—" She hummed. "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me."

Jane laughed.

"Whatever woman, I know I am forgiven." He grinned. "Goodnight."

She smiled back at him.

"You too Jane. You too."

Jane watched Lisbon walk away and fade into the shadows. He spent a moment wishing that she would stay. He didn't really have anything to do tonight; it would have been nice to spend more time with Lisbon. Jane had to remind himself that she was tired. She didn't need an annoying consultant over her shoulder every moment. Jane's mind raced away from him with the thought of him tucking a sleepy Lisbon into bed. He shook his head; there was no need for that kind of thought. He needed to stay away from Lisbon, it was the best thing he could do for her.

A piercing familiar voice brought Jane back to reality.

"Hello Jane." Red John purred. "It's been a long time since we've talked."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So, was the Payton thing too complicated? I really wanted to have an OMG moment, but I might have gone too far… please tell me what you think. Also, I left you with another cliffhanger! But don't worry, I saved all the Red John action for next chapter.

**Up Next: Jane and Red John have a *pleasant* chat. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. **

Hey guys, happy non-Mentalist Sunday. Now that the Payton case is done it's time to wander into Red John territory, welcome to the period of angst, rebellion, action, and –surprise! Thanks to all who reviewed and please enjoy chapter 8.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**A piercing familiar voice brought Jane back to reality.**_

"_**Hello Jane." Red John purred. "It's been a long time since we've talked."**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jane's immediate reaction would have been to face the man that had called his name, but something held him back. It was_ his_ voice, Jane told himself. Red John's voice—

In that moment, a million scenarios flashed before Jane's eyes. There were so many things he needed to do, so many things he needed to say. The top of Jane's list required him to turn around and see the face belonging to the monster, but he forced himself to stay put. Something wasn't right. Things couldn't be that easy. This had to be a trick.

Red John must have read his mind.

"Oh no Patrick, this is no trap." He hummed. "I just want to exchange a few words of advice, that's all. I was hoping you would be available to have a little chat—."

The impatience was building up inside of Jane. He craved to see Red Johns face, to study the eyes of the man that had destroyed his purpose. He needed this more than he had needed anything before, the last decade had lead up to this moment. Jane was weak; he was going to give in if he had to wait another moment. Instead, he distracted himself.

"I'm unarmed." Jane stalled. "Why don't we both just get this over with?"

Red John chuckled viciously, and Jane felt anger boil up his veins. Red John was mocking him. When Jane felt he couldn't take it a moment longer, Red John's laughter hitched. It continued up again seconds later, but that was all the time Jane needed to be sure. It was almost as if—

"We both know that if I wanted to kill you," Red John teased. "I would have done it a long time ago. It just so happens I'm unarmed myself, figuratively speaking of course. See for yourself."

Jane responded to his request, finally taking Red John up on his offer.

He shifted his feet 180 degrees before opening his eyes. At first Jane saw nothing expect shadows, but as his eyes adjusted, he saw the face. Or faces rather, Jane had to account for the fact that there were two of them. Two faces, but only one body. Jane's attention fell to the one that belonged to the body; he was most familiar with this one anyway.

She stood tall and gorgeous. The familiarity was immediate, but her long twisted hair was shorter than the last time they had met. It now hung at a sexy angle above her smoldering brown eyes, which greatly complemented the shape of her face. The women gave him a dazzling smile; it was as if the two of them were old friends. It took Jane a moment to take her in before addressing her.

"Hello Lorelei." Jane whispered. "I must say I am disappointed."

Her smile fell, Jane could see the genuine sorrow hidden beneath her eyes.

"I'm sorry to let you down." She claimed. "I needed to do what right, I have responsibilities."

She motioned to the rectangle grasped in her hands. Jane let his attention stray away from her and towards the glowing object. Jane realized that what she held displayed the second face. 'Face' was not an accurate term; all Jane could see was a devil's mask. It was the same one that had appeared to him a few years ago when he was duct taped to a chair. It was cruel really. Both times in his 'presence', yet neither time able to remove the mask.

"You should know those loyal to me will not turn." The devil taunted. "It is foolish to waste your time thinking so."

"Why the facade?" Jane exclaimed. "Afraid?"

Red John began to laugh and Lorelei, uncomfortably, followed suit. It was like he was controlling her.

"Now Jane, why must we be so uncivil?" Red John paused. "I want nothing more than to have a pleasant chat, afterward we can both be on our separate ways."

This left Jane quiet. What could Red John possibly want from him? If he didn't want to kill him, he must be looking for more ways to torture him. Jane was already broken, he didn't needed to be played with even more.

"No thank you." Jane began. "I have no interest in your games. Cut to the chase, what is it that you want?"

Jane could not see through the mask, but he was certain the man behind it was smiling no more. There was an awkward pause before Red John decided to speak.

"Fine. If we must." Red John agreed. "I would like to talk about Teresa Lisbon."

At the words 'Teresa Lisbon', Jane's heart began to thump violently. Red John clearly was looking for a reaction, but Jane had not decided which one to give. He could do what his guts told him to do and defend her, but his brain told him otherwise. Jane could not let Red John go after Lisbon. If he saw that his statement had aggravated Jane, then he might have reason to do so. Jane responded the way his brain told him to, he wouldn't give Red John a reason to hurt Lisbon.

"My Boss?" Jane feigned confusion. "Why do you want to talk about her?"

Red John saw right through him.

"Oh please Jane," Red John responded. "You overestimate yourself."

"How so?" Jane asked.

Gloved hands appeared on the screen and motioned upwards toward Lorelei. Jane studied the look on her face, she seemed ashamed.

"Do not forget what I have been told. We both know Teresa Lisbon is more than just your boss."

Jane's heart sank, how much did Lorelei tell him? He suddenly felt hostility towards the beautiful brunet across from him. He needed to stay void of emotion, Lisbon's life rested on it.

"You cannot believe everything you are told." Jane responded causally. "It seems you have been mistaken."

It was no Lorelei's turn to laugh. It was cruel, without sympathy.

"Oh please." She responded. "Coming from a woman who knows you Patrick, a woman who has been there with you—"

Jane cut her off.

"You don't know me."

"Maybe not." She replied. "But I see the way you look at her. Do not deny it. Never once have I gotten that look."

It was Jane's turn to be harsh.

"Maybe you would have," He exclaimed. "But the servitude to Red John kind of destroys that dream—"

Lorelei looked as if she would like to beat him, but Red John cut in.

"Enough of this." He declared. "It is I that needs to talk to Patrick. I promised we would keep our chat brief, and we all know I hate to break promises."

Lorelei shot Jane an agitated look, as if he had gotten her in trouble. Both faces in the shadows fell silent, it was his turn to speak.

"What about Teresa Lisbon?" Jane asked suddenly angry. "And why the sudden interest, I have been working with her the latter half of a decade. Why now?"

"Why now?" Red John repeated. "Oh Patrick. I thought that would be obvious. Ten years of working with her has left you with a soft spot—do not deny it—and I'm here to bruise it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jane cut in. "You don't seriously think I'm in love with her, do you? You think I would put her through that?"

Jane knew he was laying it on thick, but in this moment anything seemed better than admitting what they both knew to be true. He just hoped he could convince the crowd otherwise, if not, Lisbon would become the next target. His past words were true, or somewhat true at least. He had hoped he could be a batter man. If he were a decent man he would leave Teresa Lisbon alone. She didn't deserve to be brought into his own personal hell. There was only room in there for one, and Jane had no intentions of expanding.

"That's exactly what I think." Red John responded. "And I am here to give you a warning. To tell you what you need to hear."

Jane was getting tired of Red Johns games. As far as he knew, he was not being held at gunpoint. He could easily overpower Lorelei, or could just walk away all together. But Jane knew he needed to stay; he needed to keep Lisbon safe.

"And what would that be?" Jane asked coldly.

"She'll never love you, you know." Red John spat. "How could she?"

There was a moment of heart wrenching silence.

This had caught Jane by surprise. The whole conversation was full with loops and twists, but this comment threw Jane out of character. He no longer felt the need to play innocent, he needed answers. Red John continued to speak.

"Look at yourself, your pathetic and damaged. I can see the hope in your eyes. You may have been told you can heal and let go of the past, but we both know those are nothing but lies. Empty promises one tells another that has lost it all. Why would she want someone who is already broken? You think that you can live happily together? You think that that you could possibly give her what she deserves? I'm here to remind you of what I've taken away. I can't let you will up with these false hopes, these deranged fantasies. You cannot truly love her, you are incapable of love. I need you to suffer, and I need you to understand. I could kill her now, but then the hate for yourself would be fuelled into your misdirected hatred at me. She would be better off without you. You're only bringing about her end faster. You see? I am not the bad guy Patrick, you are."

Jane whole body was shaking. He felt like screaming out, but he had to control himself. He would not give Red John the pleasure of his suffering. His words, true as they may be, stung him. Lisbon did deserve better, but Red John was wrong. Jane may have been the one to kill his family, but he was not going to be the one to bring down Lisbon.

Jane knew he was incapable of being loved. He was sick and rotten on the inside, but somehow Lisbon saw through that. She may be the only person that could. In that moment, Jane gained the courage he, before now, was unable to muster.

"You're wrong." Jane vowed.

"Excuse me?" Red John spat.

"About it all. I might be broken and damaged, but I love her. You saying that I can't only reassures me that I can. "

Red John sighed.

"You are wrong Patrick. You will not live your life with her. There will be no happy ending. She will never love you. But try you must. I wanted to warn you, remind you who her real enemy is. It is not I Patrick; I have no reason to hurt her. It is you. No matter what you do, you will. I see we have reached an impasse. I had hoped for more, but alas. Goodnight Patrick, and think about what I have said. I speak only the truth."

And then the screen went blank.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lorelei stood across from Patrick In the darkness. Red John had left her alone to her own devices, something to which she was grateful. She believed that Patrick would not hurt her, but just in case, she didn't want to stick around too long. The words her friend had said were not what she was expecting. He was trying to reason with Patrick and spare him heart break, but Patrick took it as a threat.

The two met eyes for a moment. His filled with sorrow and strange determination, while hers were full of wonder and question.

Jane opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the loud roar of an engine. A black SUV came speeding into the parking lot, no doubt her ride from Red John. She gave one last sympathetic look to the blonde man before allowing herself to be plunged into the dark van. Patrick didn't even try to stop her. Had he already given up?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lisbon lay comfortably in the darkness. Her eyes were glazed with sleep, caught in between reality and a dream. A set of sharp knocks entered her ears, but Lisbon was unsure if they came from reality. After a moment of persistence, Lisbon forced herself out of the warmth of her bed. She made her way out of the bedroom and to the front door. Through the peephole, she could see the shady form of her blonde consultant. This caught Lisbon by surprised, she had seen him less than two hours ago. What had caused this sudden visit? Groggily, she opened the door.

"Jane what in the hell—"

She was thrown off balance when Jane pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her body. Lisbon was shocked, but not uncomfortable. She breathed in deeply, the smell of Jane filling her nostrils. He was warm and soft, Lisbon was too tried to question his motives. Holding her in a tight embrace, Jane lowered his lips to her ear and began to whisper nonsense.

"Red John—You—Future—."

It was then when Lisbon tried to detach herself from Jane's grip. Something was wrong, Jane wasn't acting normal. She needed to find out what he was mumbling about.

"Jane what are you—"

Jane loosened his grip, but did not let go. He pulled his face out of her hair, so that he could look her in the eyes. They stared at each other for moment before Jane was able to form a coherent sentence.

"He told me I couldn't, but he is wrong. We can."

And then Jane did the last thing Lisbon had expected.

He kissed her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That's it for chapter 8. Don't worry, you'll get the details of the kiss in a few days. *insert evil laugh here*. In the show, I really want Red John to tell Jane that he can't find happiness. This would be the perfect way to glide into the Jane/Lisbon romance.

**Up Next: Jane and Lisbon deal with this major leap in their relationship. Lisbon has her doubts, but Jane might be able to convince her otherwise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. **

Here you go, Timeless updated the very next day! Didn't I say I would have it up fast! Without any future ado, the kiss! Enjoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jane hadn't planned to do it.

He had taken Lisbon in his arms for reassurance of reality. He needed to know she was really there, not just an illusion. As soon as she was safe, he planned to tell her everything. The devil face and Lorelei were top of his list, but Jane was unable to say what he needed.

On the drive over, Jane was engulfed in Lisbon's wellbeing. He couldn't help thinking that something bad had happened to her. If he was to arrive at the apartment and find her cut open, Jane would have ended his life then and there. Instead, a miracle happened. Lisbon was okay.

He could sense her confusion as he pulled her in, but Jane did not let that stop him. If Lisbon was uncomfortable, she would have pushed him away. Instead, she let him cradle her. He tucked his face into her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of honey shampoo. She was weak in his arms, probably still half asleep. Jane held her up.

That's when he remembered he had something to tell her. He lowered his mouth to the top of her right ear, brushing it slightly with his lips as he did so. He tried to explain, but all that came out were soft mumbles. When Lisbon had started asking questions, the only thing Jane could think to do was answer them. She had asked him what he was trying to say, so Jane told her just that. He gave her the truth, but without the full story, it was worthless. They met eyes, and his impulse began. Somehow, he had decided to show her.

Her lips were only inches away; it would not have been hard to take advantage of their proximity. He did not give Lisbon a moment's notice, instead, he thrust his lips against hers. The kiss was not gentle, it was violent and lusty. He worked his way around her lips, and for one dreadful moment Jane thought she would push him away. But then, her lips responded. It took a moment, but they eagerly caught up to pace with Jane's intensity and ferocity. While her arms made their way up to grasp at his hair, Jane sifted positions. Lisbon was awake and ready to hold herself up on her own. Jane let her.

A deep groan came from the back of his throat. Jane was enjoying himself immensely, but panic began to set in. They were moving too fast, he needed to savor the moment. Jane didn't know if this would be the last time he got to do this, so he decided a change of pace was in order.

His lips went from thrusting to a gentle caress. Lisbon seemed surprised by the change, but not disappointed. Once again, she matched his tempo. Jane cut his hands from their previous position so he could let them venture up the cloth that covered vertebrae of her spine. When she groaned, he felt her smile against his lips. It felt good; he wanted her to do it again.

A few moments of deep connection left Jane craving more, but he forced himself to take a break. Lisbon must be completely bewildered, she deserved answers. With a gentle swoop, Jane took his last taste. He slowly pulled his face away from hers, awaiting the reappearance of her eyes. His prediction had been spot on. When their eyes met, Jane could see that hers were full of questions. It was Lisbon who spoke first.

"Jane." She whispered. "What just happened?"

The question was so innocent and childlike; Jane could not prevent himself from chuckling.

"Well." He responded. "I'm not sure what _you _were doing, but _I_ was confessing to my boss how I feel about her."

She paused to think.

"Okay. I guess a better question would be, why?"

"Why do I have feelings for you, or why did I kiss you?"

"The second." She responded. "Definitely the second."

Jane sighed, he was expecting her to choose that one.

"How about I start with the first, and then I will explain the second."

She shook her head.

"No." Lisbon said stubbornly. "Does it have to do with what you said before the–erm—you know? About Red John and Lorelei?"

"Yes," Jane complied. "Lorelei and Red John visited me tonight."

For a moment, Lisbon was in shock. She seemed as if she had something to say, just no way to say it.

"They came to me right after you left. It was only Lorelei really; Red John was there electronically."

Lisbon's mouth hung open. Jane was beginning to regret his decision, how he wished he could forget explanations and join together once more.

"What did they say?" Lisbon asked at last.

"It wasn't a long conversation. Red John mostly just wanted to talk about—"

Jane froze. This was it, did he really need to tell her?

"About what?"

Yes, he did.

"About you." He breathed heavily. "He wanted to talk about you."

Lisbon's expression vanished. Her face sunk from confusion to worry.

"He—he was after me?" Lisbon's voice shook.

"Not exactly."

"Then what? Why would Red John care about me?"

"Because," Jane bellowed. "he wanted to play with my mind. He wanted to cause me pain."

Lisbon's eyes glazed over. She began to quote him.

"_He told me I couldn't, but he is wrong. We can_" She copied. "Jane what does that mean? What did he say to you?"

Jane was becoming frustrated. He hadn't expected this confession to be so hard.

"He told me I couldn't be happy—that I couldn't find happiness."

Lisbon posture changed from offensive to defensive. Something was obviously worrying her, but she covered it up with petty relief.

"I see." She muttered. "That's why you kissed me, you wanted to prove him wrong."

Jane's head began to spin. She was completely missing the point; couldn't she see he was crazy for her? Didn't she know how much he cared? No, he reminded himself, she didn't. He needed to explain to her why her statement was so painfully wrong.

"Teresa—" He started slowly.

"Don't Teresa me, Jane. It's okay, you don't need to explain. I understand now."

He couldn't take this.

"Teresa just listen to me for one moment!" Jane screamed. "The entire way over here I was scared to death. I was afraid I had lost you forever, but when you opened that door and I saw you were okay—"

He choked.

"I can't even explain how relieved I was. Purpose return back to me in ways I had never felt before. I kissed you because that's what I wanted to do. And to have you say that I did what I did because of Red John—Well, I can't tell you how terrible that feels."

Lisbon wasn't giving him any sympathy.

"Excuse me Jane for not believing you." She screamed sarcastically. "This coming from the man that uprooted his whole life and spent six months in Vegas, just because it was what Red John wanted him to do. A man who slept with one of Red John's minions for the sole purpose of tricking him."

"Is this about Lorelei?" Jane asked. "I already told you, she means nothing to me."

Lisbon scoffed.

"I don't care about how you feel for Lorelei, you just made my point. You will do anything to defy him. You're so obsessed Jane that you can't see that this—"

She waved her hands around.

"—only happened because Red John said it couldn't."

Lisbon's frustrated disguise dropped, and he could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. Jane was bewildered. Lisbon was doing everything in her power to justify the kiss as anything other than Jane's feelings for her. He needed a way to prove to her that this wasn't about Red John, that this was real.

"Teresa." Jane said confidently. "I love you."

Lisbon gave him a disbelieving look.

"No Jane." She hiccupped "Just don't."

"But you already know that, don't you? I've told you before."

"Yes, but you said you didn't remember—"

She said it more to herself than to Jane.

"About that—" He smiled. "I lied."

Her head turned rapidly in his direction. She looked as though she was going to punch him.

"That was months ago." He continued. "But I knew long before that. I knew that I was in love with you Teresa. I tried not to be, but I am. I need you to believe me."

Lisbon shook her head for the second time.

"Jane I can't deal with this right now." She sighed. "I think it would be better for both of us if you went home."

Jane couldn't leave now. He couldn't leave on terms like this. He needed to stay, and the only way to make that happen was to get fierce.

"Don't be a coward Lisbon!" Jane mocked. "You're pushing me away because you're afraid. You're afraid you might feel the same way. I was there when we kissed, you kissed me back. If this was just a friendship, you would have pushed me away. But we're more than that. We both know it's true. You don't need to be afraid. Don't be a coward"

Lisbon's face was red. A small vein was racing on her forehead; this told Jane she had reached her limit.

"Get out." Lisbon barked. "Get out of my house."

"Lisbon I—"

She made a dive for the couch and picked up the nearest cushion. With her right hand, she hurdled it at Jane's head. It went whizzing by him and bounced off the wall, knocking down a vase as it did so. Scattered pieces of glass littered the floor.

Jane was done with this. If she so badly wanted to believe his love was false, then he would let her; at least for now. Jane could see there was nothing he could to change the infuriating brunet's mind. He gave her one last searching look before he complied with her request.

He turned his back and exited the door. This would not be the end.

Jane was going to come back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alright people, so what do you think? I know there were no page breaks or POV switches in this chapter, but that was intentional. I hoped you enjoyed the kiss and the aftermath, I know I enjoyed writing it! You're going to have to hang on tight, but don't worry, Jane won't give up that easily.

**Up Next: Lisbon can't hide from Jane forever; they eventually will have to face each other. If Jane was in control, it would be sooner rather than later. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. **

I know I haven't posted in a long time, sorry. Life can get really hectic, but here I am with chapter 10 (I'm into double digits!). After reading, please tell me what you think. Mood boosters and constructive criticism are always welcome. Enjoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dust pan in hand, Lisbon hunched over the cold wooden floor. As her knee came in contact with a jagged shard of glass, she shifted her weight and cursed. This was all Jane's fault. If he hadn't felt the need to stop by, none of this would have happened.

She wasn't referring to the broken vase.

Although Lisbon would never admit it, Jane's kiss was breathtaking. She was content in his arms, but the kiss sent her into shock. His ferocity and passion was everything she could have hoped for. In that moment, she was completely swept away. Reality set in when things began to slow down. She realized what they were doing; she was _kissing_ Patrick Jane, liking it even. His gentle caress made her feel safe and loved. It didn't take long for him to take _that_ away.

Lisbon tried to be understanding when Jane explained his conversation with Lorelei and Red John. She let him know she had no expectations, but that was not enough for him. He worked hard to convince her of his honesty; he even threw the word 'Love' around. Lisbon tried to hide it, but these words stung her. She hadn't expected this to happen; she wasn't to blame. If Lisbon hated one thing, it was to be used. She wouldn't just stand there and let Jane torture her. Unlike him, Lisbon had felt something. No matter what she had said, the kiss wasn't just a game to her. His persistence felt like mocking, it was taking the kiss and distorting it. She had reached her limit. Jane could fool himself all he wanted, but she wasn't going to set herself up for heartbreak. She had asked him to leave, and when he didn't, things got violent.

This left Lisbon cleaning up a broken vase at one thirty in the morning. Needless to say, she was not happy.

Lisbon sighed. She wondered what tonight's events were going to do to their professional arrangement. More importantly, what they were going to do to their friendship. If Jane came around and apologized for his behavior, Lisbon was positive she could forgive him. Alternatively, the two of them could pretend it never happened. Lisbon was silently hopping for the second. The problem was that she couldn't see Jane doing either of those things. Jane was more likely going to pester her until it was impossible not to talk about it. The man was stubborn as they came.

Lisbon couldn't worry herself now. It was late and she had all weekend to figure it out. There had to be some way to avoid Jane long enough for this whole thing to blow over.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jane sat in his car. Still parked on Lisbon's street, he could not convince himself to leave. If life was fair, any moment now, Lisbon would call to apologize. She would admit to overreacting and plead for him to come back. At that point, he would hang up the phone and rush to her door. When she realized he had never left, she would throw herself in his arms and all would be forgotten. Instead, Jane was left alone to sit in a freezing car. It was a foolish fantasy after all; Lisbon was much too stubborn to admit defeat. She would not be impossible to win over, but the task wouldn't be effortless.

With a heavy sigh, a grey cloud appeared before his eyes. Jane decided it was time to leave. Lisbon wasn't going to call; the universe was not that just.

As Jane turned the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life. He was on the brink of deciding where to go. His motel and the CBI were always prime choices, but both seemed forlorn. As Jane pulled onto the street, he had a stroke of brilliance. It was time to play civilian.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The bar reeked of desperation and stale crackers.

Jane pushed his way past a group of vastly intoxicated girls to reach to grimy wood of the bar. He noted how young they were, probably just over twenty one. Motioning for the bar tender, he placed his order. There was no use getting anything fancy tonight, he needed immediate results. Jane needed something that would quiet his mind and cloud his worries. He reached for his drink and took it down in one gulp, warmth immediately flowing through his veins. Jane smacked his glass on to the counter then ordered another.

A rush of air flew past him as somebody took the seat to his left. A quick glance to the side confirmed it was a woman, probably one of those girls he had seen earlier. She had dark brown hair and green eyes that were pretty, but in no way matched the beauty of Lisbon's. His jaw clenched, Lisbon wasn't something he wanted to think about right now. He needed a distraction, this drunk stranger would suffice. She saw Jane's curiosity and took it as a means of flirting. After a wide smile was shot in his direction, she waited for his response. Jane was in no mood to play nice, so he looked away. He didn't want to be hit on, even if it was mostly his fault. The woman, however, did not seem put off by this. She tried to pull him into conversation.

"Hey, I'm Jenny." She hiccupped. "I couldn't help wondering what a man like you was doing out so late?"

Jane fought the urge to laugh. This girl might out of her inhibitions, but she sure knew the right thing to say. She was commenting on his age, acknowledging their difference and making a joke about it. She was devaluing the barrier to give herself a better shot. Little did she know that her psychology was not going to work, it gave room for Jane to widen the gap.

"I could ask you the same question." Jane teased. "What is a young lady such as yourself doing at a bar at this hour?"

She laughed, but did not back down.

"I'm twenty two you know, I'm can be here if I want. I'm more interested in what you're doing here. Had a fight with your wife?"

She motioned to his wedding ring. Despite himself, Jane smiled. This girl wasn't too far off base. It was impressive on her part, especially for the amount of alcohol in her system.

"You could say something like that." Jane mumbled.

Jenny saw his somber tone and took the hint. Her posture changed, but she did not leave his side.

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

Jane decided to tell this stranger the truth, part of it anyway. Isn't that what civilians do in bars, pour out their worries to complete strangers.

"I did something without her permission and I couldn't take it back."

"What was it?" Jenny asked.

"A kiss."

Now she was thoroughly confused. Jenny was under the impression that he was talking about his wife. If they were married, a kiss would not have upset her. This allowed Jenny to start jumping to conclusions. Jane could tell that she thought he had cheated on his wife. Once again, she wasn't far off the mark.

"You should go talk to her." Jenny insisted. "If you really loved her, you would try."

This whole situation was becoming bizarre. Lisbon wasn't just somebody he could dump on strangers, she was more than that. He had not gotten the release he had came for, so Jane gave into his urge to flee.

"You know Jenny, I think It's time to leave." He said politely. "Thank you for the company."

Jane hastily placed a few bills on the counter. Before he could leave, Jenny placed a hand on his wrist.

"Think about what I said." Jenny stated. "Talk to your wife."

Jane stood up suddenly. He gave her a nod and headed past the small crowd of people towards the doors. For an intoxicated girl, Jenny had been surprisingly helpful. Jane knew where he needed to be, she had given him an idea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lisbon stared at her phone. Her anger had subsided and was beginning to replace with worry. She knew Jane better than anyone, this being said, she knew he was prone to do something stupid. He could be anywhere right now doing a variety of dangerous things. What kind of person was she to kick him out? For god's sake, he saw Red John earlier today. Red John might decide to go after him. He was unarmed and unprotected. He could be dead by now. She shouldn't have let her personal feeling take place of her professional. The last thing she would have said to him was 'get out'. How could she ever forgive herself if something happened to him?

Lisbon forced herself to calm down. Jane was probably at the CBI or in his motel room. She was freaking out for nothing. Never the less, Lisbon wanted to make sure he was alright. She could call him, but Lisbon didn't want to deal with the emotion right now. The better option would be to send a text. Lisbon seldom used this mode of conversation, texting was so impersonal. This made it perfect for this situation. A response back would mean Jane was alright, plus he wouldn't be able to sense the emotion in her voice. It was a win win.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jane stood in front of his family.

The sky was black overhead and the moon cast funny shadows over the stone graves. It was cold out and Jane was contemplating leaving, but he had a task to do.

He did not plan to stay for long, he only had to say a few words.

Taking off his jacket, Jane placed it on the damp ground in front of their graves. Forcing himself down on his knees, Jane was now at their level. He felt emotion flood through him and tried very hard to stop it. This visit wasn't supposed to be a sad one.

"I'm home." He grumbled under his breath. "It's been a while."

And then, he began to weep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. I had a hard time putting passion into this chapter; I hope it was just a onetime thing. I've written it multiple ways, but I couldn't get exactly what I wanted. Thanks for all of who have stuck with me, your support means a lot.

**Up Next: Jane speaks to his family. After all these years he might finally be ready to move forward.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. **

Hey Everyone! Is anyone else super excited for tonight's Mentalist? (I know I am!) On an upside, this update was faster than last time. On the downside, it's shorter than usual. I hope you like this chapter; I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jane kneeled silently as ripples of pain shook his body. Tears filling his eyes, the sight of the graveyard became fuzzy. Sharp reality was quickly replaced with dancing shadows. Jane knew any effort to control himself would be futile; he let his sorrows spill out.

Jane realized he was not crying for the loss of his family, but for what the loss symbolized. He had shed many a tear over Angela and Charlotte, but the nature of these tears were wildly different. He was crying for his mistakes and his suffering. He was crying for his life and his sorrow. Most of all, Patrick Jane was crying for forgiveness.

On their wedding day, Jane had made a promise to Angela. He had promised to be her faithful husband, and in turn, she would be his loving wife. Angela had held up her share, but Jane had failed miserably to uphold his. Kristina Frye, Erica Flynn, Lorelei Martins. Each name had symbolized a unique betrayal. His attraction to Kristina, Erica's kisses, sex with Lorelei; all were acts which broke his marital promise, but none of which were as severe as his actions tonight. The kiss he gave Lisbon was not his concern, but rather the reality behind that kiss. He gave Lisbon something he couldn't give to the others, something that belonged to Angela. He gave Lisbon his love.

"I'm sorry," Jane sobbed into his hands. "For everything."

He removed his hands from his swollen eyes. Glancing at his wedding band, Jane felt the urge to tear it from his finger. He no longer deserved to wear it.

"I tried not to." He shook. "I tried with every ounce of my being not to love her. I distanced myself, kept her on edge, let her feel disappointment. No matter what I did, she kept letting me back in. Every time I pushed her away, she held on tighter. When I realized just how much I loved her, I could not contain my feelings. The only thing I wanted was for her—"

His voice broke.

"—for her to love me back."

A round of convulsions took over his body. He collapsed from his knees and lay spread out on the cold ground. Rainwater, from earlier today, seeped into his clothes. He was cold, wet, and alone; nothing more than he deserved.

Jane needed a sign. He knew that his family was gone, but he longed for the reality confirmation. He needed the universe to evaluate his actions and decide which course to take, punishment or forgiveness. He needed someone to make the decision, someone to put him out of his misery.

"Please." Jane whimpered. "I need something. _Anything_."

He then lay there in silence. When nothing happened, Jane pushed himself off the ground and began dwell in rage. He concluded that he deserved this, that the universe had made its decision.

_Bum-dla-dum-dum_

Just then, a small square of light lit up beneath his feet. The box shook with all its might, playing a short jingle as it did so. Jane got back down to examine the object; it was his phone. He scooped it up into his hands and flipped open the top. The words _Teresa Lisbon_ flashed across the screen, but it was not a phone call. Underneath her name were two more lines of text, the sign he was looking for.

_Jane. I'm sorry for how things went down; I shouldn't have handled the situation the way I did. We can talk about this. Don't do anything reckless. I forgive you._

_-L _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lisbon's hands shook as she pressed [send]. She didn't want to take full responsibility for the situation, but she didn't want to drive Jane away either. She had meant every word of that text, even if she dreaded what it might imply. She didn't want to destroy their relationship, Jane meant much more to her than that, however, certain things had to be said.

Her text had left room open for discussion, but Lisbon had already chosen a side. She could not go that far with Patrick Jane ever again. They owed it to each other to stay platonic, that way no one would get hurt.

The voice of reason in Lisbon's head reminded her that this was a lie. No matter what Lisbon told herself, she was going to get hurt. When the time came, she was going to have to choose sides: The law or Patrick Jane. One day Jane _was_ going to confront Red John, and one of two things was going to happen. Red John was going to kill him, or Jane was going to kill Red John. She could have a dead Jane or a Jane with a life sentence. Both ways, Lisbon was going to get hurt.

There was always a third way, she reminded herself.

There was always the option to save him.

She shook her head at her own foolishness. Lisbon had been trying to save Patrick Jane for the last decade, there was only so much left to do. She tried to reintroducing him to the world, forcing him to open up. Jane was supplied with something to do day and night; presenting his brain with problems not relating to Red John. She gave him a team he could count on, people he could trust. Most importantly, she had given him friendship, something she knew he hadn't had in a long time.

Even with all this, Jane was never going to function normally. She had subdued his revenge, but not destroyed it. Revenge would always come first. This is what hurt her the most.

Lisbon thought back to the day Jane had killed Hardy to save her life. Before all hell broke loose, the two of them had argued in the basement. Jane's voice boomed in her ears,

"_You should have waited. We agreed on that."_

"_What if Hardy would have killed you right here?" _Lisbon asked_._

"_And then he would have lead you straight to Red John."_

"_You'd be dead." _She pleaded.

"_But you would have Red John."_

This had thrown Lisbon off. It was an indication of how deep his thirst for revenge really was.

"_I don't think you mean what you say. I think you'd chose life." _She resorted.

"_Well you think wrong." _Jane mumbled.

These words had hurt Lisbon more than she was willing to admit. She needed to make him see that he wasn't only hurting himself. She had gotten angry.

"_No."_ Lisbon boomed. "_No you think wrong. Can't you see there are people who care about you, who need you? You are being selfish and childish and I want you to stop it."_

And then he said it, six words that changed everything.

"_I wish that I could."_ He mumbled. "_But some things you just can't fix."_

Some things you just can't fix. Jane seemed to be one of those things.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After reading Lisbon's text multiple times, Jane stood back up. She had given him the sign he needed; there might be some hope yet.

More than anything, Jane wanted to rush back to Lisbon's apartment. He wanted to apologize, but mostly he wanted to see her forgiveness in person. It was obvious that she was still upset; otherwise she could have called him. He didn't want Lisbon to be genuinely angry, she deserved to be happy. For so long he had struggled on how he could give her happiness, and for the first time, Jane could see it. Sure he annoyed the hell out of her most of the time, but made her laugh for the rest of it. She was his best friend; she gave him something to hold on to. Lisbon deserved the best, and that was not him, but Jane had always been kind of selfish. Last time it had destroyed his life, but he vowed to never let that happen again.

He might hate himself for it, but Jane loved her.

Now he needed to make her see that she loved him too.

Jane placed a hand of his wife's grave and bent down to kiss it. There were so many things he needed to say, but two words summed it up perfectly.

"Thank you." He managed to whisper.

Then Jane turned to the identical grave belonging to his daughter. He wanted to tell her of his love and admiration, but he could not. Jane let out a low pitched whimper, but unable to say anything more. He silently hoped she already knew.

Turning his back on his family, Jane set out.

He would wait until morning, but Jane was certain he could make things go his way.

There was no need to be alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So, what did you guys think of the chapter? Just for those of you who don't know, the memory Lisbon shared was from episode 1x23 called "Red John's footsteps". That scene is one of my favorites from the series (right up there with 2x16 "Code Red" when Lisbon says "if you were dying" and 2x11 "Rose Colored Glasses" when Jane and Lisbon dance). Thanks for reading and I hope to have another chapter up in a few days!

**Up Next: Jane and Lisbon FINALLY face each other. Don't think the situation has calmed down just yet. Meanwhile, Lorelei receives the information she has been waiting for. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. **

Wow. I feel like I haven't posted in forever, sorry about that. I would like to thank an anonymous reviewer for giving me great insight into my last chapter. They suggested that Jane asking the universe for a sign was not in character, and I full heartedly agree. I kind of got caught up in the drama of it all, oops. I might got back and tweak it slightly, but no promises. For now I'm going to continue with the story. I hope you enjoy chapter 12!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the bright green digital letters flashed 5:00, Jane threw himself out of bed. He had set a rule which forbid him from disturbing Lisbon too early; It was easier said than done. All last night Jane was at war. At two am he almost made it to his car before logic was knocked into him. He didn't want to wake Lisbon too early, didn't want her to know just how insane he really was.

Stumbling into his bathroom, he didn't bother to comb his hair. All Jane needed was to throw on a new vest and some slacks, although brushing his teeth couldn't hurt. It wasn't like Jane was expecting anything; he just wanted to keep the possibilities open for optimism's sake.

The words of Lisbon's text ran through his head for the hundredth time. All last night Jane was left to decipher the meaning of those two short lines. Not only had she forgave him, but she had apologized. An apology was rare coming from a stubborn person such as Teresa Lisbon. He was willing to accept it any chance he got. Lisbon had also warned him not to do anything reckless. These words left Jane guilty. He hated to think he caused Lisbon distress, but at the same time, he was overjoyed to think that she cared about what happened to him. Did this make him terrible person? Probably.

Exiting his suite, Jane shot a quick look into a wall mirror. His teeth were white and shiny, but just about everything else was a mess. His hair was matted and he had grey circles under each eye. Jane usually took pride in his good looks, but today he didn't seem to care. He was not out to impress anyone other than Lisbon, and something told him that she wasn't going to care what he looked like. If things went down the way they did last time, she would be too busy yelling at him. Or possibly aiming pillows at his head.

Jane swiftly unlocked his Citroen and slid into the driver's seat. He considered calling Lisbon to announce his impending arrival, but Jane preferred the element of surprise. That way he could catcher her off guard. If Jane alerted her now, she would have a good twenty minutes to prepare a domestic speech. He wanted her words to come from Teresa the person, not Lisbon the cop.

This gave him an unfair advantage. He, of course, had planned out everything he had wanted to say. Jane had even predicted Lisbon's reactions to some of his confessions. The reactions were not likely accurate, Lisbon tended to surprise him. He could only hope for the best.

Soft music played across the speakers. A familiar tune wafted through the belly of the car and filled up the space. It took a moment for Jane to give to song a name, but was delighted upon recognition. It just so happened that Lisbon loved this song. He had grown to love it too.

"_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know"_

Jane drove in silence, letting the music take him along. He silenced his brain and brought himself back to that night in the high school gym. He basked in the memory of holding her in his arms, the feel of her warm breath on his neck. He had tried to push past her disguise and discover the teenage Lisbon, but to no avail. She held tightly onto her secret, reminding him that so much of Teresa Lisbon was a mystery. He had made it his mission to find out as much as he could; somebody had to know to real her. He had made remarkable progress, but Jane still wondered the name of the instrument she had worked so hard to cover up.

Before he knew it, Jane was parked along Lisbon's street. He scoffed at the nearest parking sign. The street would be open in thirty minutes, there was no need to find a new spot. He pushed open the nearest door and began to ascend up the stairs. She lived on the second floor, but on the other end of the hall. Counting down the numbers in his head, Jane finally reached Lisbon's door. He took a deep breath and knocked once.

There was no reply.

He tried again, but to no avail.

"Lisbon?" He called. "It's Jane."

Nothing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lisbon was alarmed when she saw bright beams of light shining through her window. Most days she woke up to complete darkness or the weak light of early morning sun. This made Lisbon wonder just how long she had been asleep. A quick glance at the clock confirmed her speculation, it was eight thirty am. Lisbon supposed she should not have been surprised by the length of her slumber. She had after all been awake at two in the morning arguing with Jane—

Jane.

Memories of last night flooded her head. She vaguely remembered her immediate anger and the later sense of panic. She had received a simple response from Jane. It had only consisted of five generic words.

_I will see you tomorrow. _

Well now it was tomorrow, but where was Jane? Knowing him, Lisbon suspected he would stop by as early as possible. She was currently surprised he had not bothered her yet, so she began to worry something had happened to him. As she got out of bed, Lisbon pushed the silly thought out of her head. Throwing on a robe, she made her way to the living room. Part of her expected to find Jane sorting through her things on the big couch, but that was childish. She peaked around the corner just in case.

Jane wasn't there.

Lisbon sighed and chastised herself for being so foolish. Jane didn't have a key; he would not have been able to get in. She decided to peek out her door to see if he was waiting in the hall. After a cursory glance both ways, no person was to be found. As she was closing the door, a white square at her feet caught Lisbon's eye. She knelt down to pick it up. Upon further inspection, Lisbon recognized the loopy handwriting. It was from Jane.

_Hey Lisbon. I stopped by earlier, but you didn't answer. I would have come around again, but I was worried for my safety. It might be beneficial to my heath if we met in a public place. You know, where there are witnesses. Meet me in Helen's Square two blocks south from here at eleven. I was thinking we could grab lunch. –J_

Lisbon held the note to her chest. Jane had been here. It wasn't such a childish thought after all. Smiling, Lisbon closed her apartment door behind her. She placed Jane's note next to a portrait of her brothers on the coffee table and headed off to the bathroom. Lisbon needed to get ready, she had somewhere to be.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jane bathed in the warm sun. He had some time to kill before Lisbon found her note, so Jane decided to take care of business. He had left his car and walked two blocks to a small restaurant that sat kitty corner to the square. On his drive past this morning, the park had been dark. Now it absolutely beamed with life. He made a lunch reservation for quarter past eleven. There were a variety of small shops and restaurants along the plaza, but Jane had opted to go to Jade Glass. The name sake was not what lured Jane into this small building, but rather the ambiance. The building was rather small and privet, the windows tinted spring green. Jane decided it was a place both he and Lisbon would enjoy.

After making reservations, Jane made his way back to the square. He closed his eyes and began to meditate. Every couple minuets someone would walk by and grab his attention, but for the most part it was quiet. After an hour and a half of waiting, Jane was brought to the attention of clicking heels. They were close together and fierce, no doubt it was Lisbon. Jane didn't even open his eyes.

"Morning Lisbon." Jane called in her direction.

The clicking stopped.

"What?" Lisbon asked bewildered. "How could you tell it was me?"

Jane chuckled and opened his eyes.

"For someone was short as you, you sure do walk with ferocity."

Lisbon raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes it is."

Lisbon took a seat next to Jane on the bench.

"So." She asked. "Why Helen's Square?"

Jane merely shrugged.

"I drove past it this morning and thought it looked interesting. That was before I saw how beautiful it looked in broad daylight."

"Yes." Lisbon agreed. "I don't usually come here often. I drive past it every day, but I seldom have a reason to stop."

There was an awkward pause. Jane was sure she was thinking back to last night. Before they could argue again, he was determined to get her properly fed. He could tell Lisbon rarely ate out. Jane stood up and faced a sun bathed Lisbon.

"So, how do you feel about Mediterranean?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lorelei stood alone in the darkness. Slimy liquid oozing from the floor was seeping into her shoes and dampening her socks. A feeling of unease spread through her bones; they knew what she was doing was wrong. She was betraying Red John by meeting with this man. Her master, who trusted her so dearly, would be engulfed in rage if he ever found out what she was doing. Lorelei wanted to turn away and flee, but her quest for the truth rang through her. She needed to know for sure.

Out of the darkness a man appeared. He hung back in the shadows, hiding his face from view. She could tell from his build he was tall and muscular. She was pretty sure she did not know this man.

Lorelei finally managed the courage to speak.

"What did you—" Her voice broke.

There was a deathly silence before the man responded.

"It was him." The man said in a gruff, heavily accented voice. "It was this man who killed your sister."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once again I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed some of the Jane and Lisbon moments as well as the Lorelei drama. I was planning for this story to have around twenty chapters, so were over halfway. I'm worried I will have to finish before Sunday next week. That's when the real Lorelei story line is going to be played out. I don't want my story to be obsolete, but at the same time, eight chapters in one week is pushing it for me. Tell me what you guys think?

**Up Next: Jane and Lisbon resolve issues over lunch. An unexpected guest goes out of her way to contact Jane.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. **

In the spirit of Mentalist Sunday I have a new chapter up. Whatever happens with Lorelei tonight will not affect my original plan for the story. My only regret is not finishing before today, but that's okay. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

**A/ N: Warning. The middle of the chapter strays into M territory. Nothing too descriptive, but just in case.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lisbon looked up from her menu to take a quick peek at Jane. She was still aggravated about the events of last night, but willing to look the other way until they were in the privacy of her home. Lisbon didn't want to make a scene, especially since Jane was involved. If she knew one thing about Jane, it was that he knew how to put on a show. The two hadn't talked much on the way over. Part of Lisbon wondered why he even bothered with lunch. He was just postponing the inevitable.

"So Lisbon," Jane began.

Lisbon drew a deep breath. She would kill Jane if he embarrassed her in front of all these people.

"What do you think? Soup or salad?"

She sighed in relief.

"Your right." He responded. "The answer is obvious."

Before Lisbon had the chance to reply, the waitress arrived at the right side of their table. She was young looking with a short bob that added maturity to her figure. The girl glanced cursorily at Lisbon, but seemed to gravitate towards Jane. Upon meeting his eyes, her face lit up. She gave him a broad smile and ran her index finger through her hair absentmindedly. She stood there in silence ogling Jane with her eyes.

As Lisbon cleared her throat, the girl came out of her daze. She flushed slightly and began to mumble her introductions. Lisbon turned to face Jane. To her frustration, Jane looked quite pleased with himself.

"Hi, I'm Brielle and I'll be your server this afternoon. Are you ready to place your orders?"

Lisbon opened her mouth, but Jane interrupted.

"Yes, we're ready." Jane beamed. "I would like the pepper jack sandwich with a side of mushroom soup. And for the lady—"

"You could not possibly know what I want to order." Lisbon shot.

Jane smirked.

"And for the lady," He continued. "Black bean quesadillas with a side of sweet potato fries."

The waitress nodded her head and turned her back to their table. She looked over her shoulder once more to take another peak at Jane, but instead caught Lisbon's eyes. The girl had the common sense to make her exit.

"How did you know?" Lisbon asked quizzically.

"Isn't it believable that I just know you that well? That I pay enough attention to the things you like."

"No." Lisbon said harshly. "No it isn't."

It was Lisbon's turn to smirk. Jane thought for a brief moment and then decided to reveal his trick.

"The menu." He inquired. "I have the same one."

"So?" Lisbon asked.

"I followed your eyes on the menu and matched it up to the item on mine. You kept going back and forth between the black bean quesadillas and the mango rice. From there, I made an educated guess."

"And the sweet potato fries?" Lisbon asked.

"That one I knew."

Lisbon gave him a disbelieving look.

"So what's the real reason we're here?" Lisbon asked.

"To eat lunch." Jane responded casually.

"So you have no ulterior motive whatsoever?"

"That's right." He grinned.

Lisbon studied his face trying to decide if he was lying. Lisbon was unable to tell, she asked herself why Jane had to be such a complicated person. Rolling her eyes, she decided to just let it go. After lunch Lisbon would drag him back to her apartment and they would talk. He wouldn't be able to weasel his way out of that. Not again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jane would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. As Lisbon's apartment door clicked to a close, Jane's heart jumped. Lisbon, however, didn't need to know. He took charge of his body and put on a mask of control.

"So." He said.

"So." She echoed.

"Lisbon I—"

Lisbon cut him off.

"Can we just forget about it Jane?" She pleaded. "Can we pretend it didn't happen?"

Jane's heart sank. Her words had stung him. Neither of them would be able to forget, he needed to make her see that.

"But it did happen. There's no use ignoring it." Jane shouted.

Jane could tell Lisbon was trying to stay in control. Neither of them wanted this to end up in a fight.

"So what?" Lisbon stammered. "You love me, so what?"

"So what?" Jane repeated. "We kissed. I told you I was in love with you, and you kicked me out."

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is that it doesn't make a difference if you say you love me or not." Lisbon spat. "Red John's first priority."

Their eyes met. Jane could see the immense hurt, he felt guilty.

"Yes. Red John is first priority." He agreed. "But that doesn't mean—"

"Doesn't mean what?"

"That doesn't mean that I don't love you."

There was an awkward silence. Lisbon took a step back from where she stood. She left Jane's side and slumped onto her couch. Putting her head into her hands Lisbon began to speak.

"What if I told you I don't love you?" Lisbon mumbled.

Jane scoffed in disbelief; they both knew this was not true in the least. Even Lisbon couldn't say it to make it believable. Jane ventured to the couch where she sat and took the cushion next to hers. Placing his hand on her knee, Jane began to squeeze gently.

"I would call you a liar." He chuckled.

"I was afraid of that." Lisbon responded. "Please, just let this go."

The two of them sat in silence. This gave them both time to think. Jane couldn't see this conversation going anywhere. In his mind it could end in one of two ways. The first option is to insist and fight until Lisbon kicked him out again. The second option would to give in to Lisbon's demands and forget this ever happened. Jane didn't like either option, he needed a third chose.

"I am going to kiss you." Jane said at last.

Lisbon looked up, but did not say a word.

"Unless you tell me otherwise, I am going to do it." Jane continued.

She stared at him, eyes wide. Her face was morphing from determination to frustration; it was like she was making up her mind.

"Jane we can't." Lisbon stammered.

He leaned his face toward hers.

"Jane we—"

Their lips were inches apart.

"Jane."

A shock filled the air the moment their lips touched. Jane could not tell which one moved forward, but both were now locked into a tight embrace. He pulled her body tight up against his, determined not to let her go. He parted his mouth slightly and invited her inside. Her soft tongue played on his lips before gently tussling with his. As her warm fingers made their way up to his twisting curls, Jane wrapped his fingers around her waist. All at once Jane was being thrust backwards, Lisbon now on top of him. She smirked against his mouth.

"Unfair." Jane muttered between kisses.

Jane's mouth made his way to Lisbon's neck, placing gentle kisses wherever it landed. He nibbled slightly on her ear and placed a kiss on the edge of her jaw line. Lisbon groaned softly, pushing her head back as she did so. Her throat was now exposed and he took advantage of it. Jane could feel Lisbon tugging at the collar of his shirt. Her nimble fingers shook as she undid the first button. Jane stopped her by placing his fingers on underside of her chin. He pushed downward and rejoined their lips.

"Patience." Jane whispered.

His voice was deep and masculine, the word shook as it exited his mouth. His hands ventured to her collar bone and cupped her shoulders. He tugged at the inner fabric of her shirt and tugged it over her head. Throwing it aside, he began to explore her stomach and chest. He pressed a line of kisses from her navel up to the bottom of her neck. He reached for the clasp of her shiny black bra, but Lisbon pulled away. He shot her a confused look.

Lisbon's hands came down on him as she finished the task of unbuttoning his vest. He shrugged it off his shoulders and she continued to work at the next layer. She was halfway done when Jane pushed her off. He undid the last few and flung the blue fabric to the floor.

"Look whose impatient now." Lisbon teased.

He reached for her waist and this time pinned her under him. She ran her hands up across his smooth chest as he began to work on hers. He clicked the clasp off and let it slide to the floor. Taking her chest into his hands, he began to explore. She was truly magnificent. He brought his mouth to her right nipple and began to tease it with his tongue. She groaned and buried her face into the nape of his neck.

Lisbon reached at the waist of his pants and began to tug. Jane felt a jolt of excitement and held her tighter. He rolled over and pulled her up into his lap.

"Not here." Jane whispered. "Not on the couch."

Lisbon wrapped her legs around his waist and he pulled her upward. Jane carried her to her room, all the while kissing her passionately. He pushed open her bedroom door and left it ajar. He placed her on the bed and attended to her stomach. His pulse was hot and fast as she undid the clasp of his pants. He kicked them off viciously and went to work on her slacks.

Their mouths met again, but Lisbon broke them apart.

"Jane I'm on—"

"The pill." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I know."

The soft strips of fabric were the last to go. Lisbon lay on her back as Jane moved past her navel. He brought himself up to her and met her gaze. She bit her lip as he entered. The two rocked back and forth and the room around them went dark.

"I love you." She whispered.

Jane smiled brilliantly.

All he could focus on was her, the beautiful and magnificent Teresa Lisbon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lorelei had been standing inside the dirty motel room for nearly three and a half hours. She had shown up hoping to come across Patrick Jane, but no such luck. The man in question was no doubt absent, and she would have to wait for his return. Lorelei had made use of his amenities by taking a long shower. She discarded her old clothes and opted for an old dress shirt in the dresser. Lorelei had hoped for something more comfortable such as a tee-shirt, but it was apparent that Patrick Jane owned no such thing. She made her way to his small kitchen, but found it empty. The only things in the drawers were bags of teas, but Lorelei needed to make do with what she had. She started the kettle and waited.

The later it got, the more anxious Lorelei got. The sun had gone down in the sky and the stars had made an appearance, but still no Patrick Jane. She guessed he could be at the CBI, but it seemed unlikely he would be spending his Saturday evening there. When the clock read twelve thirty am, Lorelei was sure he would be absent for the night. She made herself comfortable and situated herself in his lumpy bed. Her eyes closed and she fell into deep slumber.

The next thing she knew, a blonde man was standing over her.

"Lorelei?" He asked startled.

A smile grew across her face.

"Hello Patrick." She purred. "Where have you been?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well, did you like it? The beginning of the chapter is kind of slow, but it's supposed to set the action for later on. What do you guys think about the sex scene (Too quick? Too steamy? Not steamy enough?)... I hope you all have an amazing week and I'll update as soon as possible.

**Up Next: Lorelei claims her alliances have changed, but Lisbon isn't convinced. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. **

Can I just say that last week's episode was amazing! When Lorelei died my brain exploded, but that was to be expected. What I didn't expect was all the talk about Jisbon, the whole episode seemed to be an evaluation on the boundaries of their relationship. I always knew Lisbon was attached, but the whole scene in Betram's office and the scene where she was alone with Jane made me question the real possibility of Jisbon. Maybe I see what I want to see, but I like where this is going. Anyway, my excitement aside, please enjoy chapter 14.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The clunky lull coming from within the moon drenched walls brought Jane from his slumber. He found himself lying in an unfamiliar bed, with a very familiar woman wrapped in his arms. He did not need the green numbers of the clock to tell him what time it was, the moon's presence was the only feedback he needed.

Jane watched Lisbon for a few moments to observe her breathing. Some would call this bizarre, but Jane had taken it as one of his hobbies. Her breathing tonight was noticeably different from the shallow breaths he would catch at work from time to time. Something about the slow rising and fall of her abdomen was peaceful, this gave Jane comfort. After the first time they ended up in this very bed, they had gotten up. Lisbon and he partook in small talk and appetizers, but before either of them knew it, they ended right back where they started. This pattern occurred three more times until both of them had given up. There was no use getting dressed anymore, not when the clothes undoubtedly would be ripped away again only a short while later. So here they lay, completely nude, underneath a thin layer of lilac sheets.

Jane had worried about the impeding fallout from last night's events. Only a fool would believe that things would go on as normal. He knew that Lisbon was under a considerable amount of stress and that neither of them had talked about what happened, not really. Jane did not regret the last twenty-four hours, quite the contrary, but he had no guess as to what Lisbon might do when she came about. A day of making love worry free is fine, but what about now? Would Lisbon still see him as the broken man, or would she be able to see his obvious affection. Would she be angry? Embarrassed? Furious? Or would she simply be happy? Jane could only hope.

His mind played over her words the first time they made love. Lisbon had admitted to loving him, it hadn't been a delusion. His logical side told him her confession didn't count, but it was a confession never the less. He wondered if she really loved him, he knew he loved her.

A small whimper came from the other side of the bed and Jane smiled to himself. He brought his left hand up to push away a strand of hair covering her eye, but something stopped him. A ghostly white band reflected from the wandering moonlight caught his attention. In a moments notice, he began to feel intense pain. He was still wearing his wedding ring.

Without another thought, Jane pushed himself to his side. He quietly rolled off the bed and planted two feet firmly on the floor. Before he could ask himself what he was doing, he was already half way across the room. It became obvious his body was fleeing, but Jane could only ask himself why. Picking up his discarded clothes, Jane began slipping them on. His eyes came across a navy blue camisole lying next to his vest, and he felt a pang of self disgust. Was he really going to leave her?

After he was clothed, Jane picked up his jacket and made a bee line for the doorway. When he reached the frame, Jane took one swift glance back. He wondered how she would react when she woke up without him at her side. Perhaps he should leave her a note to explain, but what would it say?

_Dear Teresa,_

_I love you, but I seem to be having some sort of breakdown. This is probably for the best. –J_

Yes, that would go over smoothly.

Jane realized he was being irrational. There was no good reason to panic, this was what he wanted. The sight of his wedding ring should not have sent him into such an immense panic, but it did. He turned back around to face a still sleeping Lisbon. Unsure of his plans, Jane took time to pause. He decided that this was not over. He loved her and he was going to fight. There was just one thing he needed to do first.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I need to go, but I'll be back. I Promise."

Then he shut the door behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Lisbon woke up, the room was eerily cold. Dozily, she felt up the length of her arm and traced the winding paths of the sharp goose bumps. It was blatantly obvious to her that she was naked, but that didn't explain the chill. It was then when she remembered she was not alone. The events of yesterday came crashing back, and she couldn't help pushing back a smile. Opening her eyes a peak, Lisbon reached over to the left side of her bed. When her hand came into contact with the other side, all she could feel were cold sheets.

"Jane?" Lisbon croaked into the empty room.

She looked around, but caught no sight of the man she was looking for.

"Patrick?" She called a little louder, but to no avail.

Lisbon was curious, but not all together put out. She pushed herself out of bed and reached for the first piece of fabric she could find. Clothes littered the floor, which was not uncommon for Lisbon, but the strange part was that they all belonged to her. Where did Jane's go?

She opened the door to her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. She expected to hear warm tea boiling or the soft murmur of the television, but the room was deathly silent. There was no sign of Patrick Jane. Her heart jumped as she considered that last place in her tiny apartment. Making her way to the bathroom, Lisbon held her breath. She pushed open the door expecting to feel relief, but no such feeling came. There was nobody in her bathroom, her living room and kitchen were bare, and there had not been a person with her in bed for some time. Patrick Jane had left her apartment.

Lisbon stopped herself from unreasonable panic. She was sure Jane didn't leave on a whim, there had to be an explanation. He probably left her a note or a message on her phone.

She headed back to her bedroom and reached for the skinny rectangle on her nightstand. When she hit the center button, the screen flashed on. Her eyes swept her call history and her messages, but there was nothing there. He truly had left her with no explanation.

"Dammit Jane." She cursed.

He was up to his old tricks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jane had only planned for a quick visit. He pulled his Citroen into the parking lot of his motel and flung his body out of the car. He wanted to make his way back to Lisbon before she lost all hope, before she got too frustrated. This was Jane's plan when he pushed open the door to his apartment, but instead found a very unlikely surprise. Asleep in his bed was another familiar face, a face that came complete with an absolutely stunning body. Currently that body was wearing one of his old suits.

"Lorelei?" He asked bewildered.

As the figure turned to face him, a smile lit up her face. She pushed herself up into a sitting position before she addressed him.

"Hello Patrick." She purred. "Where have you been?"

Her presence caught him off guard. He took a careful moment before responding.

"I've been out." He said at last. "A better question would be where have _you _been?"

Lorelei laughed lightly and motioned for him to join her on his cheap mattress. He held back for a moment, but eventually gave in. As soon as he settled himself, Jane took on a business tone.

"Are you going to tell me what you've been up to?" Jane asked.

She gave him a disbelieving look. Before he could react, Lorelei pulled herself up next to him and nuzzled her face into his neck. It was so unlike her that Jane contemplated whether or not to pull away. He thought of Lisbon and made his decision. Slowly, he carefully extracted himself from her and tried to distract her with questions.

"So Red John—" Jane started.

Lorelei cut him off.

"What was that?" She asked mockingly.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked innocently.

She snorted.

"So what, all of a sudden you're not comfortable with my advances." She asked sarcastically. "If I didn't know better I'd say you've been cuddling up to agent Lisbon."

Jane froze at her words. He knew Lorelei was only joking, but the accuracy of her statement made him pause. Lorelei was sharp, she caught on quickly.

"Patrick." She said scolding. "Tell me you haven't."

Jane was quicker.

"Of course not." He lied expertly.

"Good." She said unconvincingly. "Because that would be just what Red John wants you to do."

Jane's heart stopped. The world around him temporarily slowed to frame by frame. Jane's head was screaming at his foolishness. Lisbon had been right; he had fallen directly into Red Johns plans. He knew his feelings hadn't been fostered, but Lorelei's words had sent him second guessing himself. No, he told himself, the entire way to see Lisbon I couldn't get her out of my head. This feeling isn't new, Red John could not have created this. An excruciating line played in the back of his head.

_Tyger Tyger._

"So." Jane distracted himself. "Where have you been?"

"I asked you first, you know it's rude not to attend to the guest."

Jane raised an eye brow, but Lorelei continued on.

"I'm assuming you are not going to answer my question, but I will answer yours. I got the confirmation I need Patrick. As of last night, I'm officially rouge. I've discarded all of my belongings as well as my plans. I know Red John killed my sister. Like you, I want to make him feel my pain. I want him to suffer."

Lorelei's beautiful face now looked twisted and sinister. Jane wondered if this is what he looked to the outside world as he contemplated Red John's fate.

"You came here last night?" Jane asked.

Lorelei nodded.

"I came before the sun went down. What's your excuse, been up for a night on the town."

"You could say something like that." Jane feigned casualness.

The two stared at each other for a moment in silence. He glanced down at his wedding band and his heart leapt. Any plans needing to be made had to be cancelled. The Teresa he loved would have to wait. Right now he needed Lisbon his friend, and more importantly, Agent Lisbon his boss.

Jane reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Lorelei stared at him confused as he began to page through numbers. Eventually he found the number he had been looking for. It rung twice before the woman in question picked up.

"Agent Lisbon." He started professionally.

"What the hell Jane?" Lisbon spat.

"Agent Lisbon." He repeated.

"Is this a game to you?" she asked with malice. "Do you think you can just 'Agent Lisbon' me—"

The phone was loud enough that Jane was sure Lorelei had heard. She shot Jane a smug look and outreached her palm. It looked like she wanted the phone. He contemplated it for a moment before handing it over. Lisbon's voice could be heard even when the device was in her hands.

"For God's sake Jane, you could have left a note." Lisbon hissed. "It's not like I'm expecting much, but conformation that you're okay wouldn't be too much to ask."

"Your right." Lorelei said softly. "But I've never know Patrick much for the considerate type."

Lisbon's voice went quiet on the other line.

"Hello again agent Lisbon." Lorelei coaxed. "I must say, I'm disappointed."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There you have it everyone. I hope you liked chapter 14. Hey, what did you expect? I couldn't leave Jane and Lisbon in happy couple bliss without any complications. I'm not that generous (hehehe). Don't anticipate things to be perfect anytime soon. This might be a good time to remind you of the last sentence of the first fragment of chapter one, just saying. Please leave me a review and I hope to get the next chapter up so sometime soon!

**Up Next: Jane, Lisbon, and Lorelei all have different views on how to approach Red John's case. Jane and Lisbon disagree on Lorelei presence. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. **

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, my mind must have been somewhere else. Don't hold a grudge! On a good note, this story is going to be longer than expected. I can't see myself wrapping it up in only five more chapters, so I won't even try. This being said, please enjoy chapter 15!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aware of Lorelei's presence, the phone in Lisbon's palm began to tremble. The voice across the line did not belong to her infuriating partner, but rater the serial killers mistress of which he was infatuated. As realization dawned, the pain of betrayal shot through Lisbon's veins. Jane had not only fled her side, but abandoned her to meet up with Lorelei. This only proved that Patrick Jane was a con man through and through. He had tricked Lisbon out of her security and used it for his own personal gain.

She should be filled with rage, but the only thing Lisbon could feel was hurt. Lisbon was used to covering her pain with defense and ferocity, but now she was alone. There was no use lying to herself, Lisbon was not as tough as everyone thought. She was capable of being hurt; it was no big secret that Lisbon was already damaged. She used to look at her team and feel like the broken one, but that was before she met Jane. When seated next to him, her insanity and scrambled childhood made her look well rounded. He had allowed her to move past her own troubles and take up his. In a small way, it made all the difference.

A soft electrical crack came from the other side of the line. Lisbon had temporarily forgotten to give her response, mostly because she had little to say. She took a shallow breath and prepared to respond professionally. Lorelei had surly overhead her pervious personal tone, but Lisbon was not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing the pain she brought fourth. When she finally spoke, she was relieved to hear confident Agent Lisbon.

"Hello Lorelei." She said. "I must say I am surprised to hear from you. I was under the impression that you had returned to your master. "

A wild chuckle erupted over the line.

"Haven't you heard Agent Lisbon? I no longer serve anyone other than myself. I come here out of choice, not instruction. I was hoping my visit could be a mixture of business and pleasure, but Patrick here seems resistant. Could you tell me why that is?"

Fire crackers exploded within Lisbon's stomach. It was obvious that Lorelei was commenting on her and Jane's personal relationship, but Lisbon could only ask why. The idea of Jane confessing to Lorelei seemed unlikely, but Lisbon could never know with him. Instead, Lisbon focused on Lorelei's last few words.

_Patrick seems resistant_.

"I—I don't" Lisbon began.

"No need to play fool with me agent Lisbon." Lorelei cut in. "Both of us know to what I was referring, like I said, I'm disappointed."

She took a deep breath.

"I would like to talk to Jane." Lisbon requested.

"Of course." Lorelei cooed. "So predictable."

Despite her mocking, Lisbon heard the possession of the phone change. Rumpled static filled the line, but was quickly replaced by Jane's controlled voice.

"Teresa?" He asked.

"Where are you?" Lisbon insisted. "CBI? Your motel? I can be out in—"

"Lisbon." Jane cut in. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Lisbon's breath hitched. It seemed as if Jane was trying to keep her away, but she wasn't going to let him.

"Don't be ridiculous." Lisbon sneered. "If you think I'm going to let you continue your little unsupervised meeting with _her, _than your sorely mistaken. I don't want to interrupt your personal time, but I have a job to do. You'll have to reconnect some other time."

"It's not like that." Jane barked. "You know—"

"Stop, just stop. I'm not asking, I'm telling."

The line went silent for a few seconds before he spoke.

"The motel. We're at the motel. But Lisb—"

She didn't want to hear another word. Lisbon pressed the bright END button, cutting off any words Jane had left to say. Just this once, she wanted to keep him in the dark.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jane stood in silence with Lorelei for the better half of twenty minutes. He had so many questions, but Lorelei seemed hell-bent on waiting for the arrival of Lisbon. After Lisbon killed the line, Lorelei had refused to say another word. She smirked at him as she nestled into a stop atop his bed, like she was daring him to join her. She took his personal affairs as a game, teasing and plucking at what she didn't understand. Jane couldn't blame her, it wasn't as if he hadn't played this game before.

Jane worried for Lisbon's arrival. No doubt she would be furious at him, but he hoped she wasn't in pain. An angry Lisbon he could deal with, but a hurt Lisbon would be more difficult. The word was a cruel place. Just this morning he had her wrapped in his arms, completely content, but now everything had changed.

After five more minutes had passed, a set of rough knocks rippled through the air. The tension didn't ease with Lisbon's presence; if anything it left Jane more ridged. Slowly he made his way over to the door, feeling Lorelei's eyes on the back of his neck all the way. He pushed the handle partway to let Lisbon finish the job. She pushed the door with such force that it swung backward and hit Jane on the shoulder. Pain shot though his arm as Lisbon grumbled a hasty sorry, but judging by the look on her face, she wasn't really. If anything, she looked pleased.

Jane watched as Lisbon's eyes traveled to the figure on his bed. She examined Lorelei's wardrobe hastily and dropped her gaze.

"Agent Lisbon." Lorelei chimed in greeting. "Haven't seen you in person for quite some time… or at least you haven't seen me."

This got Lisbon's attention. Her head shot upward looking alert, yet weary. She entered the room and let the door close behind her. She passed Jane without a sideways glance, all the while focusing on her target.

"Lorelei Martins." Lisbon boomed. "You are under arrest for—"

"What!?" Jane cut in. "You can't be serious."

He reached out to place a hand on Lisbon's shoulder, but she shook it off. Lisbon turned to him and he saw that her eyes were ablaze with fire. It was that determined look that Jane loved, but under completely different circumstances.

"Oh I am very serious Jane." Lisbon shot. "This woman is a confessed accomplice to Red John. She has escaped a federal prison and has crossed many legal lines. As far as I'm concerned, she's property of the state."

"Your bluffing." Jane argued. "Both of us know what happens if we take her in. She'll just be taken away, probably killed. Didn't you hear what she was saying, she's on our side."

Lisbon took a step closer to Jane. She took her index finger and jammed it up against his chest.

"No. She's not on our side. She might be on yours, but she's not on the laws. Not on mine. You can't keep her camped up in your bedroom—"

Realizing the significance of her words, Lisbon flushed. He could see now that her use of rage was covering the pain. Jane hated himself for putting her though this. If Lorelei was not here, Jane would take Lisbon into his arms and kiss her hair. He vowed to make things right as soon as they were alone.

"That wasn't the plan." Jane stated. "If you would just listen to me for one second I could tell you what I had in mind."

The room went quiet. In this time, Lorelei took advantage of the silence.

"I think we ought to listen to Patrick." She purred. "Since your plan was a bluff, we need a real course of action. As we both know, he's good at taking the lead…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lisbon didn't try to hide the evident scowl that etched into her mouth. The day had passed before her eyes; there was little she could do about that. By the time the orange sun was beginning its descent, the unlikely trio had drafted a plan. Jane had called her on her bluff, but Lisbon had half a mind to turn Lorelei in anyway. If individual approach ruled the court, Lisbon would have already turned back hours ago. She couldn't act like a cop, or like Teresa, so Lisbon had to find a happy medium.

Lisbon had dialed up her team and put them on protection detail. It pained her enough to not take Lorelei in; letting Lorelei run free was out of the question. Cho, Vanpelt and Rigsby had been bemused when Lisbon announced that Jane's motel was the location of their stakeout, but Lisbon thought it wise to keep them uninformed as long as possible. The less they knew the better.

Lisbon herself decided it wise to stay away from Lorelei. If protecting her was the goal, Lisbon had little inclination to do so. It was best for the team to handle this one.

Lisbon had excused herself from Jane's room and was now waiting for the arrival of the protection detail. She stood on the ground floor, up against a shady brick wall. When she caught the reflection of the sun in a familiar car, Lisbon was inclined to leave her oasis and reach out to her visitor.

"Boss." Cho stated in greeting. "Again can I ask—"

"I think it's best if you don't." Lisbon interrupted. "Trust me on this."

Cho met her gaze and briskly nodded his head. Lisbon felt a flood of relief; at least her team was loyal.

"Is Jane going to be up there all night—" Cho asked. "Or…"

"Neither." Lisbon huffed. "I'll be taking Jane for the night—"

Lisbon stopped mid sentence, she hadn't made a plan for Jane's accommodations. The words that had exited her mouth were instinctual; she didn't want Jane to be locked away with Lorelei for the rest of the night. Lisbon couldn't take any chances if Jane decided to stray from their plan. The team may have been put in charge of Lorelei, but it was Lisbon's job to restrain Jane.

"Boss?" Cho asked. "If Jane isn't going to be here, then who it we are guarding? I wouldn't ask, but we need to know."

Lisbon took a deep breath.

"Lorelei Martins." Lisbon stated. "She isn't to leave this apartment, and more importantly, no one is to go in."

Cho eyed Lisbon suspiciously. It wasn't uncalled for, Lisbon too would be apprehensive about the location of Lorelei's reappearance. Finally, he nodded his head once more and headed up the musty stairs.

"Oh, and Cho?" Lisbon called. "Send Jane down, but be sure to give him a minute. We wouldn't want him to part with his girlfriend without a proper farewell."

"Yes Boss." Cho smirked. "We wouldn't want that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So, what did you think about chapter fifteen? I can't believe that I'm already at 30,000 words; these chapters go by so quickly! Thank you all for reading, and don't forget to leave me a review. I promise my next update won't take two weeks, expect it up soon.

**Up Next: Lisbon takes watch over Jane. With nowhere to turn, Lisbon and he return to her apartment. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. **

…I really have nothing to say. I told you I'd have this up soon, but that obviously didn't happen. It wasn't writers block; I lost my passion for a while. I'd be fine if you choose to hate me, it's not uncalled for. For those of you still with me, and a hope you are, be ready to get back to Jisbon territory. All apologies done, I hope you like chapter 16!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back resting on the driver's side door, Lisbon waited for Jane. After several minutes of standing, Jane finally made an appearance. He smiled awkwardly at Lisbon, but Lisbon did not return his grin. Her lips were pressed into a tight line; she was careful to show no emotion.

"So, I take it that I'm not staying here?" Jane inquired.

Lisbon shook her head passively, but did not elaborate. She opened the driver's side door and slid in. Once inside, Lisbon revved up the engine and shot her gaze in Jane's direction. Without hesitation, Jane slid in next to her. Once he closed his door, Lisbon floored it.

"Are you going to talk to me at all?" Jane asked over the roar of the engine.

Frustration boiled inside Lisbon. For someone apt in reading peoples emotions, Jane just didn't get it.

"I'm not ignoring you." Lisbon said coldly. "That would be childish and unprofessional, certainly no way for a boss to speak to her consultant."

A look of pain and discomfort filled Jane's features. It was obvious that Lisbon's comment struck home. She had not difficultly resisting his pity, Jane no longer deserved it.

"Lisbon." Jane said calmly. "Don't pretend that that's all we are. Don't push us away just because of what happened."

Jane paused, allowing Lisbon to speak. When she did not reply, he continued.

"You know that we aren't just coworkers. You and I are friends. We're partners. We're—"

Jane stopped again to ponder the situation. As he was deciding what to say, Lisbon took advantage. She was fed up with his crap. Staying emotionless and passive wasn't going to work for her anymore. She slipped and let her anger grow wild.

"We're what Jane!? Where what?" Lisbon spat. "You come over and confess you love for me. You say all these wonderful things that I can't help doubting. You win me over and _we make love_, but by morning you're gone. So excuse me if I'm pushing away.

I can't deal with this. I can't be your—whatever I am. Right now, I need to be your boss. That's the only way I know how to get through. That's the only way a sane person can get through."

Lisbon stopped the car abruptly, throwing both her and Jane's head forward. She pulled into park and turned off the ignition. Jane looked around, seeming unsurprised at their destination. The two walked silently up to her room, not wanting to cause a scene. Lisbon didn't want to attract the attention of her neighbors.

Once the two were safely through her door, Lisbon put her hand into the air. If as on cue, Jane came to a halt.

"It's late and I'm tired." She stated. "I'm going to bed, and as I am sleeping you are not to leave this apartment. That's all I'm going to say. Hoping that you'll listen is all I can do."

She turned toward a closet in the hallway and pulled out a purple bundle of fabric.

"You can sleep on the couch." Lisbon said tossing him the blanket. "Goodnight."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jane sat in the darkness. Every power in his being was telling him to go join Lisbon, but his logical side restrained him. Twenty-four hours ago the two of them were happy, and now, all of that was gone. He couldn't blame her; every bit of this was his fault. He wanted to fix this, but nothing he could say would justify what he did.

More than anything, he wanted to eradicate her pain. Jane had betrayed her trust and their friendship; that was obvious to anyone. He needed to know what to do. He needed to talk to her.

Filled with courage, Jane pushed himself off Lisbon's worn couch. He made his way to her bedroom door and saw a string of light coming underneath the crack. Jane gave the wood a small push, and it creaked forward.

Inside the dim room was Lisbon, cheeks soaked with tears. When she saw him, her features did not change. She looked cold and alone, not at all like the Teresa he knew. Jane wanted to cradle her in his arms, and tell her just how sorry he was, but she stopped him with her words.

"Jane." Lisbon whispered brokenly. "What do you want?"

"Lisbon, I—" His words faltered. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't know what to tell you." Lisbon whimpered.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Jane pleaded. "Please Lisbon, I need to know."

She stopped for a moment, deciding what to say.

"I need an unedited version Lisbon." Jane suggested. "I want to know the truth."

She complied. Out of nowhere, everything spilled out.

"I woke up and you we're gone." Lisbon hissed. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel? I thought you had ran; I thought it was all just too much for you. Not even a note to tell me that you had changed your mind. After everything, all your trouble and lies, I thought we finally hit level ground. Everything we have done, everything we've been through suddenly made sense. Things clicked into place for me, but obviously not for you. You got what you wanted and left. I shouldn't have expected anything less. Patrick Jane has always been a selfish jackass."

Jane and Lisbon locked eyes, and the room went silent. Jane allowed her words to sink in, he deserved to hear them. The pain he was feeling was justified; he had earned all of it. He needed to be honest with her. She told him her truth, now it was his turn to give his.

"I am a selfish man, Lisbon." Jane whispered. "My selfishness lead to the end of my world, I lost it all. For a while I told myself I would never be that egotistic again, but it never lasted. I could never find anybody to give it up for, but then I met you. Teresa Lisbon was the most unselfish person I could find, and I knew that you were the one. I found the one person that deserved my time, but I still never changed.

Instead of giving myself up for this magnificent woman, I became even more coveting. I fell in love with her and wanted her for my own. I made her love me back, even if I knew she could do so much better. Now I am standing in front of you to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the trouble and the lies, but mostly I'm sorry for your pain. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Jane made an attempt to move forward, and when Lisbon did not resist, he joined her side.

"Jane." Lisbon mumbled. "I don't— You left, you—"

"I panicked." Jane cooed. "I saw you lying next to me and I couldn't help but be overrun with joy. I had finally got what I wanted, but something caught my attention. It reminded me of what I had lost in my selfishness. It showed me of what I was doing to you."

"I still don't understand."

Jane reached forward and pushed away a strand of dark hair from Lisbon's eyes. He held out his left hand for her observation. Realization dawned upon her face.

"Your ring, Jane." Lisbon commented. "It's gone."

"When I left this morning, I knew I needed to get rid of it. It kept telling me what I can't have, what I do to people who get close to me."

Jane's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I couldn't let that happen to you Teresa, I care for you too much. The ring has become less and less about my commitment to my family, and more about containing my monster. I couldn't let it haunt me anymore, I no longer needed it. I had someone else to do that for me. I had you."

In that moment, Jane took Lisbon in his arms and held on tight. She burred her face into his neck and the two of them began to cry.

"I love you Teresa Lisbon." Jane muttered. "I love you too much to be selfish anymore."

She looked into his eyes and he stared back into hers.

Already huddled together, Lisbon leaned in so her lips were inches from his.

"Lisbon." Jane said firmly.

"mmm." She responded moving towards him.

All he wanted to do was bridge the gap between their lips, but Jane could not go back on his word. He pulled away from her backed off the bed.

"Weren't you Listening?" Jane asked. "I love you too much Teresa. You deserve so much better. It took today's events to tell me this."

Lisbon's eyes became frustrated.

"No." She ordered. "No, I want you."

Lisbon surprised Jane by throwing herself off the bed and reaching for the collar of his suit. Without another word, she pulled of his tie and clumsily began undoing his buttons.

"Teresa." Jane instructed. "Stop."

"I said I want you." Lisbon countered, placing small kisses on his neck. "Didn't you hear me, I want you."

With great difficulty, Jane pushed her away again.

"Jane." Lisbon was on the verge of tears. "This is what I want. If you loved me, you'd give me what I want."

Lisbon collapsed on the floor and Jane sunk down next to her. The fearless agent Lisbon was gone; this is all he had left behind. Jane took her into his lap and stroked her hair. She was sobbing now, completely broken.

"Shhh…" Jane whispered into Lisbon's ear. "shhh."

Jane picked up her sobbing body and placed in the bed. He pulled her sheets and covers over top of her, Lisbon making no attempt to resist. When he tried to stand up, Lisbon grabbed his wrist.

"Please." She whispered. "Don't leave me."

Jane removed the covers next to her and slid under them.

"I won't." Jane promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So did the drama in this chapter make up for the hiatus? I really wanted to give Lisbon a major breakdown in this chapter; it has been building up for a long time now. This might be slightly out of character, but the real Teresa Lisbon is still in there somewhere. She's just scared at the moment. More Lorelei action to come, I'm thinking the climax is coming soon. My plans are bring about a series finale so to speak. I hope you enjoyed chapter 16. All kinds of feedback appreciated. I won't make anymore promises about updates; just know I once again feel inspired.

**Up Next: The plan goes into action, but as Jane already knows, Red John is always one step ahead. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. **

I updated in a timely manner, that's a first! Now that I got my mojo back, it's time to write. For those of you who haven't read it, check out my new story "Stomping Grounds". A special thanks to those who reviewed. As always, your words are very kind and greatly appreciated. After this, Jisbon will be put on the back burner for a short while, next chapter hits action territory! Without further ado, please enjoy chapter 17!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lisbon woke with a start. Cringing to the left, she felt a jet of fuzz jolt through her brain. Her head was groggy and unusually heavy, something Lisbon found extremely peculiar. The only time her body reacted this way was when she got to spend her vacation days. Even so, the grogginess was mostly her muscles response to a full night's sleep.

Yawning, Lisbon reached for the flashing clock on her nightstand. When she saw the bold numbers, Lisbon nearly threw herself out of bed. The clock read eleven fifty-three am; she had slept for almost twelve hours! Lisbon couldn't help wonder why hadn't Jane woke her?— she froze.

_Jane._

The events of last night came flooding back to her in a heap of shame. Lisbon saw the ghost of herself kissing and undressing Jane a resistant Jane. She had acted as a deranged individual, practically throwing herself at him to retain attention. As Lisbon's eyes surveyed her floor, a more painful memory broke surface. Right before her eyes, curled up in a ball, was a weeping Lisbon. Her body shook as rippled tears slid down her face. Jane had pulled her back into his arms, but there was something distant in his eyes. Lisbon named the distance for what she knew it was; the stormy black sea of pity drained Jane's saltwater eyes. Is this how he truly saw her, or was this just the way he would see her now?

Lisbon couldn't peg the feeling she had for Jane. The sting of his rejection was so great that it drove her to those lengths. If anyone, Patrick Jane would be the best candidate to cause her meltdown. She tried to fuel her rage towards him, but she could not. The only thing she could feel was intense pain.

Lisbon pushed it aside, pretending that it wasn't a concern of hers. After all, Jane had done what he thought was best. She couldn't hate him for that. Lisbon would save her odium for when he truly dissevered it; it wasn't like there were limited opportunities.

Moving her thoughts forward and scrambling to get dressed, Lisbon convinced herself that last night was only a combination of stress and anxiety. She was so caught up in making it to work, that the buzz filling the room caught her off guard.

The phone on her dresser began to vibrate, making Lisbon jolt. She shot out her hand and reached for the small silver elliptical. Bringing the device up to her ear, Lisbon was greeted by a cheery voice. When she recognized the caller, she immediately transformed to senior agent mode. There was no room for personal life at work.

"Morning Boss." Chirped Vanpelt.

"You too Grace." Lisbon responded professionally. "If you're wondering where I am—"

"It's ok boss," Vanpelt interrupted. "Jane's explained everything."

At the agent's words, Lisbon almost tripped over her rug. What did the redhead mean by 'Jane has explained everything'?

"And what exactly would that be." Lisbon asked.

"That you needed the morning off for—" Vanpelt lowered her voice. "for the situation in Jane's apartment. If anyone asks, I was to tell them you had a vacation day. "

"Thank you." Lisbon said, then she added sheepishly. "Is Jane there?"

"Yes, he's right on the couch. Do you want to speak with him?"

"No I don't—" Lisbon started, but it was too late.

The phone emitted small clicks as its position changed. There was a moment of awkward silence before the line was filled with his voice.

"Morning sleepyhead." Jane hummed. "It's about time you woke up."

Lisbon was hesitant at the normalcy in his tone. As he continued to talk, Lisbon noticed something in his voice. Or rather, how she perceived it. She tried to push it aside, but the memory of him soothing her last night was pegged into her mind.

It took a moment before Lisbon realized that Jane had stopped talking. Her emotions were so unlike her own that it scared her. She needed to prove that she was being foolish and that nothing was really wrong. Things between Jane and her were going to be fine. To do that, she needed to be agent Lisbon again, which meant she should try to respond as normal as possible.

"What the hell Jane." Lisbon barked, trying her very best to act like herself. "How is it that I missed an entire morning of work?"

"Meh… Come now Lisbon, a little extra sleep would do you good." He teased. "I saw what awful hour you had that thing set to and I changed it. I was going to wake you myself, but by that point I decided to give you the morning off."

She was doing a convincing job, so Lisbon pushed forward.

"But I didn't ask for—"

"Just take the offering Lisbon. Besides, it won't be like you got all day off. I was thinking we could adjourn back to my place around one. Vanpelt's already agreed to man the office, so that leaves you, me, Cho, Rigsby, and our special guest to execute plans."

"Fine." Lisbon nodded reluctantly. "Have you talked to Rigsby yet today?"

"Yes, he stopped by CBI earlier. Cho and he have been rotating shifts. As far as I can tell, everything's running smoothly."

She took her time to respond.

"Alright. If everything's truly fine, I guess I'll see you at one."

"It is. Oh, and Lisbon?" Jane asked.

"Yes?"

"Check your kitchen."

Lisbon wanted to ask what Jane meant by his comment, but he hung up before she had the opportunity. Pulling out a sweater from her dresser, Lisbon decided to find out for herself. When she arrived in the kitchen, her eyes were drawn to a black package on her counter. Attached to the package was a note.

_L,_

_If you wake before I get the chance to contact you, don't worry, I've gone to the CBI. You can check with Vanpelt if you don't believe me. The fact that I've shut off your alarm and failed to wake you, tells me that you're probably relatively grumpy. Be grumpy no longer Lisbon, I offer you this box and its contents as an apology._

_Love, J _

Lisbon eyed the box curiously. Whatever it was, Jane deemed it apology worthy, and so it must be worth a shot. She reached across the counter and carefully slid open the flap.

"A bear claw?" Lisbon muttered sarcastically under her breath. "Jane, you outdid yourself."

Despite her mockery, Lisbon took a big bite of the sugared batter. It was delicious.

She smiled and tried to convince herself that everything was forgiven, but Lisbon still couldn't bring herself to do so. The two of them could biker and battle all they wanted, but things wouldn't be the same. Deep down, she knew that normalcy could not be an option anymore. No matter how much she wanted it to be, he had hurt her too much.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Awaiting Lisbon's arrival, Jane fidgeted with the strip on his finger that previously housed his wedding ring. It was exhilarating not having to drag the past everywhere he went, but at the same time, Jane felt as if something was missing. He had worn it for so long that Jane couldn't remember who he was without it. An adult unmarried Patrick Jane was somebody he was going to have to get used to.

Jane fought himself in how this should make him feel. It wasn't as if he was going to meet a girl, settle down, and start a family. He was certain he would never be able to bring a child into this world again, not after what Red John had done. Besides, the only person he could see himself being with was Lisbon; Jane was determined to put an end to this outlook, Lisbon deserved better than what he could offer.

The glimpse of sun coming off a black SUV mirror caught Jane's eye. Lisbon's car pulled into the lot and rounded a couple of slots in front of him. He met Lisbon's gaze as she exited the van.

"Lisbon." He called waving his arms. "Fancy meeting you here."

It took her a moment to register his greeting, but she eventually caught on.

"You said to be here at one." Lisbon said. "So here I am."

Jane studied Lisbon for a moment. Something about her posture and tone seemed off.

"Are you alright Lisbon?"

"I'm fine." She said in monotone.

"No really." Jane persisted. "Is this about not waking you? You didn't seem to mad over the phone, not to your usual standards anyway. Did you see what I left you?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?" She asked.

"What did you think?"

"It was a bear claw Jane. What do you want me to say?"

Jane wondered why Lisbon was being so detached. He lowered his voice and attempted to place his hands on her shoulders, but she just shrugged him off.

"You seemed fine this morning Lisbon. What has happened since then? Is this about last night, because—"

"I already told you that nothing is wrong."

"Lisb—"

"Just drop it Jane." Lisbon stated. "We have a job to do."

She then pushed past him and ascended up the stairs. He didn't follow her right away; Jane needed a moment to ponder the previous conversation.

Lisbon's composure didn't seem to be arbitrary. He knew she wasn't angry at him about this morning, so she must have been thinking about last night. The two of them hadn't talked about the situation, and Jane wondered if they should have. Lisbon always needed to be the strong and professional one, never making mistakes or showing emotion. He wanted Lisbon to know that he didn't see he any differently after last night, she was still the fearless leader in which he would trust his life. She must know that the way he felt about her now, was the way he had always felt about her. Was the problem that he offended her when he refused to make love? Did she think it was something she did?

If she only knew how much he wanted to.

If she only understood that he was doing this for her.

If she only knew how much he loved her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I'm sorry if this chapter seems disjointed. I originally wrote it with Lisbon and Jane being fine and teasing each other, but then I decided to go a more serious route. Lisbon was originally anxious to talk to Jane, but I thought the real Lisbon would not forgive him so easily. This is what I feel should have happened after Jane's time in Vegas. On the show, she forgave him for leaving way too quickly. Anyway, thank you for reading and don't forget to review. I'd really like to know what you guys think of the route I chose.

**Up Next: The plan goes into action, but as Jane already knows, Red John is always one step ahead. (I know it's the same as last time, but just roll with it)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. **

Hey people, sorry about the long wait. Finals are starting next week and I'm completely swamped with all the end of the year BS. Thank you for those who reviewed, your support is greatly appreciated. I can't believe the story has gone on this long, I was only expecting to do a few chapters! I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but we are coming to the main event. Remember the little paragraph at the beginning of the story? Yeah, that's happening. Without further ado, chapter 18!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Jane pushed open the door to his motel, he couldn't help chuckling at the scene in front of him. On his right, a few feet away from the door, was Rigsby. His face was bright red and his eyes were fixated on the wall above the bed, obviously avoiding eye contact with its inhabitant. Lisbon was propped up against the hallway arch, scowl etched deeply into her mouth. Doing the opposite of Rigsby, she seemed to be eyeing the figure with pure detest. Only Cho, who sat in the scummy lounge chair in the corner of the room, seemed removed from the scene. He was paging through a black and white book that looked suspiciously like Jane Eyre.

The thing that brought this scene together, however, was the woman on the bed. Lorelei's hair was tossed and messy, but in no way unattractive. She wore only two things, grey lacy underwear and a tight black satin bra. When she saw him a wide smile broke her face and she arched her back in a very cat like manner.

"Patrick," Lorelei purred. "Thank God you've came. I don't think agent Rigsby could stand another minute."

At these words, the large agent flinched awkwardly and cleared his throat. The meaning of her words was clear and it was hard to ignore the sexual innuendo. Cho, who was still focused on the literature in front of him, grunted slightly.

" I was surprised," She contented. "When you did not stay here last night. This is, after all, your motel room. I suppose agent Lisbon wouldn't allow it. She need not worry; it wasn't like anything could happen with these goons hanging about."

Jane chuckled.

"Agent Cho and Agent Rigsby are perfectly equipped for their jobs." He said casually. "I would only get in the way."

"I understand Patrick. Besides, I bet Agent Lisbon's bed is much more comfortable than this one. My back has been killing me all night."

As all eyes moved from Lorelei to Lisbon, Lorelei did another cat stretch. The same question was written across the face of both agents. Did Jane really spend the night with Lisbon?

Jane brought the attention back to himself when he walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. He reached into his navy blue suit and pulled out a russet parcel.

"For you." Jane said, throwing it onto Lorelei's lap.

She eyed it cautiously for a moment, but then proceeded to tear the paper. Jane caught eyes with Lisbon, her gaze containing a pinch of curiosity and a heap of fury. He recalled an incident not so long ago when he had purchased shoes for Vanpelt. He had brought them for the ruse to catch the killer, but before he had a chance to explain, Lisbon was asking for her gift. Jane had considered going back to the store and purchasing a sexy pair of shoes for Lisbon as well, but his logic then kicked in. He knew that Lisbon would probably return his gift, putting them in an awkward situation. Never the less, Jane couldn't help himself from eyeing a pair of green lacy heels in the window of a small shop a block away from CBI.

Lorelei had finally removed the paper and was now flipping over the fabric in her hands. On his way from CBI to his motel, Jane had stopped by a department store to pick of a few necessities. He couldn't have Lorelei walking around in public wearing his ratty old suits. Most of all, he couldn't stand the look Lisbon wore when Lorelei pranced around his motel room, practically naked.

"I'm impressed Patrick," Lorelei exclaimed. "Your choices aren't half bad. I'm guessing that agent Lisbon did not assist in the purchase?"

She held up a charcoal camisole with jet black lace along the edges. Slipping it over her head, Lorelei picked up the next article of clothing. Clutched in her hands were ebony skintight jeans that Jane couldn't take all the credit for. The saleswoman had seen him with the shirt and insisted he take a look at their dark wash jean collection. The room was able to breathe again when Lorelei pulled them overtop her underwear.

"Pity," Lorelei teased. "Now agent Rigsby has no reason to blush. I must say, it was fun while it lasted."

Rigsby fidgeted again, and then everything was quiet. Lisbon took advantage of the silence and addressed the room, everyone accept Jane.

"Alright, it's time. We rendezvous at Miller park and hold our stations until sunset. Rigsby, you're with Vanpelt, the two of you will meet atop the hill at the north edge. Cho, you're in charge of S.W.A.T, take your positions at the east bay by the docks. Lorelei will come with me and—"

"What about me?" Jane cut in.

"What about you Jane?" Scowled Lisbon. "I think its best, given the current circumstances, that you stay—"

"No. Given the current circumstances, it is best I come with you. There's no point arguing, Lisbon, nothing you say will stop me."

Lisbon groaned and pinched her nose.

"Fine Jane, just fine." She took a moment before addressing everyone else. "After the daylight is gone we will send Lorelei out by the boathouse. She will then contact Red John and insist the two of them meet. With any luck, he'll fall for the bait and arrive within a couple hours. If not, he might propose a different location. If that's the case, we'll just have to roll with it. Nothing is cut in stone; there is a big gap for improvisation. Everyone understand?"

"Yes boss." The Agents repeated.

"Jane." Lisbon said grudgingly.

"Of course m'dear."

"Good. All right everyone, let's catch a serial killer."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lisbon lead Jane and Lorelei along the murky shore to their position north of the boathouse. Nerves were running through her body and pure adrenaline began to rush into her system. Although it was ridiculous, Lisbon couldn't help feeling as if she was alone. She had two people in her custody that she couldn't trust, one more worrisome than the other. Lorelei was a know mistress of a serial killer, who's to say that she doesn't betray them then and there. How did they know that this whole setup wasn't just another way for Red John to mess with their minds? The answer was simple, they don't.

Jane, as usual, fuelled the rest of Lisbon's concern. She couldn't trust him on regular cases, let alone Red John ones. No matter what had happened between them these last few days, Jane was still the revenge engulfed man he has always been. He is still willing to do anything for his shot at Red John, and Lisbon knew that. Tonight she has to continue along the original plan, they must capture, not kill. By all means, she mustn't let Jane complete his goal.

"We're here." Lisbon said at last. "And now—"

"We wait." Jane completed.

"Yes." Lisbon repeated. "We wait."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jane's insides were going crazy; they were close, painstakingly close to Red John. Next to him, he could hear Lisbon's heartbeat going wild; this made it much more difficult to control his own. Jane watched as the sun turned a delectable shade of pink, then he began counting down the minutes. Finally, as the sky turned midnight blue, it was time to start the plan. Both Jane and Lisbon took a seat, backs rested against the scratchy wood of the hut. Lorelei stood, alone, next to a near bye tree. Out of her pocket, she pulled a sliver phone. When Jane was sure she was out of earshot, he addressed Lisbon. This might be the last time the two of them were alone together. He needed to say a few things, just in case of the worst.

"Lisbon, about earlier—"

"It's alright Jane." She cut him off. "Your right, I couldn't expect you to stay back. That was unfair."

He held back a sigh. Did Lisbon really need to fight him on every little thing? Couldn't she tell that he was trying to be serious? Could she tell he was searching for reconciliation? Of course she could, she was just too afraid to deal with the reality.

"No Lisbon, that's not what I'm talking about" He took a deep breath. "I want to talk about what happened this morning."

A form of pain began drowning in her eyes. She let go of his gaze and brought her attention back to the figure in the distance.

"Oh."

"I just want to see if we're okay. I just want to say –"

She cut him off.

"Do we have to do this now Jane?" Lisbon asked angrily. "We haven't so far, so why now. I don't know what it is about you and dire situations. You make these big proclamations that you can't keep. You make statements that you disown as soon as it is convenient for you. So this time, do me a favor and just don't. No good lucks. No Love yous. No I'm sorrys. If you're going to leave for Vegas and not tell me, fine. Just own up to the consequences. Don't tell me you love me, sleep with me, and then renounce it the next day. If it was a mistake, then say so. Don't go on with this crap about how much you love me, because words are cheap. Own up, Jane. Own up to your mistakes."

There was so much he needed to say, but Jane remained silent. Her words stung more and more each passing second. It was obvious now that she did not want any proclamation. Lisbon showed him a picture of Patrick Jane the way she saw him. She was in love with a man that ran away. Ran away from his commitments, his words, and his actions. And for that, there was no remedy.

But she was wrong; he did not think she was a mistake. She was the furthest thing from a mistake. Teresa Lisbon had been the best thing to happen to him in over a decade. She needed to know that. She was his one and only success. She was his person, and he was hers.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered.

She didn't respond.

"Lisbon, I—"

But the words, true as they were, never reached Lisbon's ears. In that moment the only thing to be heard was an excruciating ring.

Then, everything went up in flames.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, was it dramatic enough for you? This is only the beginning of the action; I have some major excitement in store. I hoped you liked chapter 18, and please don't forget to tell me what you thought! I Love giving Lisbon little speeches, and I miss her being fiery all the time. I really don't know what to do with myself now that season 5 is done. I guess I'll just obsess over fanfiction!

**Up Next: Red John makes his move, but this time, Lorelei is not his prime target. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.**

Before you say anything, yes I know…. I suck. I said I was going to begin updating on a regular basis, so I guess I now qualify as a liar. When you saw this (be honest) did a little part of you go "Oh yah… It's been so long that I don't even remember what this one's about." I had to re-read the last two chapters just to remind myself. Here comes the part where I make excuses. I had finals, my first ever full time job, and constant visitors, blablabla. So I'm skipping that (Sort of…) and heading straight to the story. After a decade of waiting, please ENJOY chapter 19!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The force of the explosion knocked the back of Patrick Jane's skull against the boathouse wall. For a moment he saw an empty void of black, which was replaced by white hot blinding light. It took all the consultant's strength not to pass out; he needed to be conscious. Jane prohibited himself from being thwarted by bodily restraints, he was too close. This was Red John's doing; Jane may never get another chance like this.

His ears still rung with ferocity, but Jane worked though the pain. It felt as if the bomb had exploded inches from them, but he was still intact. The bomb must have been a few fields away; otherwise the three of them would have been blow to smithereens. Finding his courage, Jane blinked three times before the fuzzy scene appeared before him. The sky was no longer ablaze, but the air around him was thick with smoke and dirt. The only source of light was the flaming shrubs in the distance, little red patches dancing off the violent surface of the water. The power lines seem to have blown, streetlights no longer holding their once romantic glow.

That's when he saw them.

Shadows pushed through the dust; Jane assumed they were law enforcement. Coming from the east side, it must be Cho with the S.W.A.T team. Jane tried to wave his arms and call them over, but smoke filled his lungs. He began a fit of coughs that could only be remedied by clean air. Couching low, Jane took in deep breaths. When he was sure he was no longer in mortal peril, Jane began a process of rational thought. There was something he was forgetting—

—Lisbon!

Jane's body thrust itself into panic mode. How could have he forgot? A bomb had just exploded and he was worried about signaling Cho, worried about saving his own ass. He truly was a selfish bastard.

Jane tried to scream her name, but he was unable to make a sound. The cords in his lungs protested with all their might and sent Jane into another fit of coughs. He threw himself upward, but was unable to see anything other than the flames and figures in the distance.

Navigating with his hands, Jane took a few large steps towards the water. He trudged over weeds and bushes, nearly tripping over a blurred mass. Jane reached down and slid his palms over what felt like an arm. Brining two fingers to the wrist, he attempted to locate a pulse. For a panic stricken moment, Jane only felt rough battered skin. All it took was a weak fleeting throb to assure him that she was alive. He threw himself on the ground beside her and attempted to lift her into his arms. As soon as he got hold of her body, Jane knew something was wrong. This figure was not his Lisbon, her build was different. Jane brought his face inches from the figure, quickly determining who this was.

"Lorelei?" Jane wheezed, pulling his mouth towards her ear. "Lorelei!"

The figure stirred. Lorelei regained consciousness and looked around bewildered. She looked as if she might pass out again, but Jane gripped her harder. Anger grew in his veins; he wasn't going to let her get away that easy.

"Patric—"

"Did you know?" He asked violently. "Was this part of your plan? If you don't talk I'll—"

Lorelei squirmed in his arms, trying to break free. Jane tightened his grip further, shaking her body with as his might. He stopped only when her lips began to tremble.

"No. I—I don't know. I—" She paused, looking around. "What the— what happened?"

Jane prepared himself to strike her across the face, he didn't have time to be played. Jane was not a violent man, but an animal consumed his rationality. Lisbon was in danger and it was her fault, anything that got in his way deserved no mercy. He brought her collar to his face, but everything changed when met her eyes. As quick as it came, Jane felt his anger channel past her. She was confused, scared even. Jane had seen Lorelei Martins angry and worried, but never frightened. She had no prior knowledge of this, Jane was sure of it. But someone did, someone had to pay.

He let go of Lorelei and heard her take in a shallow gasp. He fought his gilt and worked right back to panic. Getting back to his feet, Jane tried calling for her again.

"Lisbon!" He muttered frantically.

A sprout of movement in the distance gained his attention. He heard a couple of military like shouts and the stomping of feet. Lots of feet.

Jane's heart leapt. Although he could not see the agent, he assumed it was Cho and S.W.A.T. They must have found Lisbon! Judging by the sound of their calls, they were quite a distance from where Jane was pacing. A field of smoke lay between their locations, but that did not stop Jane from rushing forward and coming to their aid.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As he neared their position, Jane stopped in his tracks. Something was wrong. He instinctively crouched low, remaining hidden in the dust, and evaluated his surroundings. The figures did not belong to S.W.A.T, Jane had never seen them before.

Standing in silence was a group of masked men, about a dozen or so. They were circled around a body that was clearly Lisbon's, but none of them tried to wake her. Hastily, one of the figures reached inside his coat and pulled out a small vile. Instead of opening it, he plunged his hand back inside and took out a syringe filled with clear fluid.

_what the hell—_

There was no time for rational thought. It was obvious to Jane that these men were not here to help. The pieces jumbled together and Jane shed his curiosity. Like his earlier blow to the head, realizations hit him with blinding light.

S.W.A.T had never been here.

Cho, Rigsby, and Vanpelt are nowhere in sight, he was alone.

Lisbon is not around for backup, she is lying on the ground, possibly dead.

These men belong to Red John

All realizations aside, Jane was left with was murderous strangers surrounding Lisbon. Red John's minions touching _his_ Lisbon.

Adrenaline filled Jane's system as he lurched forward, but a blow to his side stopped him.

"No." Lorelei whispered . "You can't, they'll kill her"

She reached her arms around him, acting as a restraint, but he pushed through her easily. Lorelei's words sounded like madness. He was trying to stop them from killing her, couldn't she see the syringe?

"Patrick!" She hissed. "Listen to me!"

"No." He sated plainly.

She tried again to grab him, but he pushed her away with more force.

He met her eyes.

"Then, I'm sorry." she whispered. "But I can't let you do that. I can't let you kill her."

Jane tried to stop her, but he was too late. Lorelei opened her mouth and let out an ear splitting wail. The men surrounding Lisbon were caught by Lorelei's cries, all of their heads shooting in Jane's direction.

His cover blown, Jane rushed forward into the fog. His heart beat out of his chest, racing to reach one of the few things that held him to this earth. Jane did not know if Lisbon was even alive, but he knew he needed to reach her.

By the time he reached the clearing, Lisbon was gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jane stood in the dark as CBI personnel stormed the area. He had been bombarded with questions not only by his own department, but the FBI and homeland security as well. It was around three am when Cho called them off and took over his role. Vanpelt pushed him to go home, but Jane was unable to comply. He had refused to go to the hospital, almost punching the paramedic who tried to treat him for shock. Every minute passed over him entirely; time seemed to stand still.

Lorelei Martins had been taken away with minimal heat to the CBI. Given the circumstances, director Bertram ran a blind eye over the retained information. No one outside the team knew that the events transpiring tonight contained aspects of illegality. It didn't matter anyway. Jane had gotten what he needed from Lorelei. He needed a reason to contact Red John, and now he had one. He had a way of meeting face to face, all it cost him was Lisbon.

The text came in an hour ago, but he was unable to retain an ounce of joy. Red John had succeeded in taking that away from him. The only thing he had left of his brunette was three simple words. Three game changing words.

**She. Is. Alive.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That's all for now. I hoped you liked chapter 19. I wasn't sure about the last part, it felt kind of jumbled. For the most part chapter 19 took place over a couple of minutes, so I wanted to shake things up. I also had a hard time with violent/jumbled Jane; he wasn't very "receptive" in this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think, reviews are always appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
